When In Ikebukuro An Izaya fanfic
by flippercanorious
Summary: When Risa enters Ikebukuro, a certain someone is immediately arrested by her intelligence, humanity, and ruthless teasing. How will Izaya react when this strange woman so like him wrecks havoc with his city? I love this series, but my story is kind of a joke. M for language and SMUT.
1. Chapter 1- When In Ikebukuro

Her hand laced around my wrist lightly, as though she didn't even care that I was her lifeline preventing her from plummeting off the edge of the building. "I could let you drop now," I laughed "what you came here to do, fall and end up a squish on the pages of humanity."

A laugh danced from her lips, a thrilling sound, refreshing to the utmost, and strangely captivating. "A squish?" she stroked my wrist with her smallest finger. "How curious, I didn't even come here to die!" She looked into my eyes with virtuoso brilliance and a desperation I had only ever seen once before. It made me want to hurt her more than anyone else I had ever hurt before. "So if we are all just squish, what, indeed, is the purpose of us all? The greater purpose if we have one?" somehow I could hear the 'we' and 'us' she spoke of as 'you and me'. She loosened her grip slightly on my hand and I felt her body shift further over the precipice. "Are we to continue squishing into nothingness, or are we meant to change something, create something better or more devastating than has ever been done before. Or is that a mere squish as well? If the latter, why do you continue as you have been? If the former, I don't care."

Suddenly she swirled upwards, twirling on the edge of the building, and placed her other hand on my shoulder. "There is something enchanting about death, is there not?" I giggled, and we danced. A swift, tangled dance across the thin edge. It was enchanting, but what caught me more than the danger was her. This girl, this strange creature who spoke my thoughts aloud and reflected my own emotions. Our hands laced together, our feet matched identically, we depended on the each other for stability on that ledge. My ideas warped, and I changed my mind. I wanted to see her, inside and out, know her mind intrinsically, and touch on that fearfully bright thing I saw inside her.

She spun away from me, twirling quickly, and then bent in a bow, steps never wavering. "Thank you for the dance, Sir." she smiled, but I could sense a sneer at the ironic identifier. Or maybe that was my own attitude towards the formality. She easily leapt the railing to the roof, and I followed, leaning my back on it.

"Where are you off to now, Miss?" I asked, sneering openly.

She laughed and skipped to the stair doors. "Nowhere, everywhere," she laughed at her own private joke. "I don't know, but I'll find somewhere I'm sure!" she made somewhere sound like an identifiable location. I hmmed and gazed into the stars. When I looked back she was gone. A glowing ember of excitement sparked. She couldn't hide from me in this town.

The crowds of this town were easy and predictable. I enjoyed losing myself in the flow, however. I knew I had captured his interest. Now I had to receive his attention. Ikebukuro was a sinful mess of a city, perfect for my intentions, and excellent for hiding. He didn't know my name, or what I looked like. I dumped my cell in the pocket of a stranger, and slumped over, letting the anonymity wash over me. Meandering slowly, I found my way back to my hotel. Opium clouds from the back rooms accosted me, but higher up in my room I was free. My bag was ready for me, along with another cellphone. I left without checking out.  
The nightlife stumbled about, but I knew where to walk to stay out of sight. Izaya had control over the ally's. I knew that even with the color gangs returning, Izaya ruled the darkness. I walked the streets, heading to the apartment I rented a week ago. It was average, opposite the apartments Izaya occasionally rented out to clients. His dark grin filled my mind, and I pushed it aside. Plan A, gain some power. And here, power was money and knowledge.

That girl. She screwed up my plans completely. Was she another piece? Was she a pawn? As soon as people began claiming to be a new faction, the Shades, I knew she was the cause. I knew every boring person who entered this place, and every one of them who left. She dropped off my very expansive radar immediately after she disappeared from my sight. I wondered whether this new gang was like the Dollars, or the Color Gangs, or the Slashers. Though I sincerely doubted her influence extended over a mythological katana brainwashing serial killers. I needed her here. I both hated and got off on the fact that something was hidden from me, I hoped she provided some kind of entertainment before the chase was cut short.

At the yellow bandana meeting, I met the leader. A small blonde kid who apparently didn't want to be here at all. He was ordinary, and his powers stretched only as far as sheer volume of members, not through cleverness and politics. A slight disappointment. The leader of the Dollars was more of an interesting character. Through hacking I discovered his identity was also that of a normal and average high schooler, close friends with the Yellow Bandana honcho. I followed him for several days, finding nothing of notable interest, except that the Dollars were a peaceful and kind society, invented out of boredom, and had spread quickly. Their reputation was the only influence they had, so shrouded in mystery as they were. The Slashers were the only power that I could not infiltrate. Apparently you had to be slashed by them to get in, and frankly I didn't fancy that. Izaya had his hand in every pocket. I found him everywhere, I saw him on the streets, and found that he had a self proclaimed arch enemy- Shizuo. Full of immense physical strength, he fought with Izaya at every opportunity. I found him one day, outside the offices I was considering renting as my headquarters. "Shizuo?" I asked the Noticeable man dressed as a bartender.

He looked at me over his purple-lensed glasses. "What?" he grunted around his cigarette.

I smiled politely, unsure of whether I wanted him as an ally yet. "I've heard a lot about you."

He blew a cloud of smoke over my head "Oh yeah, I'll bet."

He began to saunter away, but I wasn't finished with him. "From that guy, Izaya."  
Immediately I saw his fists clench and his posture hunch as he tensed. "That bastard," he growled, and then spun and lunched for the front of my shirt. I let him grab me, no point revealing all my cards at this stage. "You're a friend of his?" I felt his hand tighten.

"No, no." I laughed "He and I had a chat once, and I decided I didn't like the amount of control he has over this city."

Shizuo stared beyond me "Yeah, he's a rat alright..." he looked back and realized he was holding me off the ground. "Sorry." he gruffly set me back on my feet. My plain white t shirt was ripped slightly at the neck, but it was cheap, and I didn't mind. "why find me then?" he asked, dropping is cigarette and stubbing it out with his toe.

"I want influence, and my current methods of obtaining it aren't fast enough, with the way things are unravelling." I ruffled my hair sheepishly "I guess what I'm trying to ask you, is if you know of a way I can distract him for a short period of time?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes, and lit another smoke. "The best advice I can give you is to stay out of the shadows kid, it's too dangerous for fucking around in." he blew another cloud and looked thoughtful. "But, seeing as I hate Izaya more than anyone else, I'll give you the number of a friend. She's a pretty powerful individual, and she can do anything you ask her to."

I walked away smiling. Celty the courier.

The plan worked almost exactly how I intended it to go, except for the fact that my goons were meant to kidnap the girl, not the other way around. I expected them by 11, and she dropped them off at 12. The van kiltered to a stop in front of me in the empty parking lot, a flat tire and dented from the outside and in. It looked like a bull had attacked the vehicle. The girl got out of the drivers seat with a slightly wobbly step, and opened the back doors. The idiots were destroyed, bloody and unconscious they were minus one.

"Well, this is an incomplete delivery!" I laughed.

She smiled and dusted her torn jeans. "Considering you ordered one female, I think two males is the better bargain!"

I slipped a hand around her waist as she swayed fractionally and spun her around in my arms "On the contrary, this female was worth more than all the men in my employ." her pupils were dilated to the extreme, how she managed to drive here I had no idea.

"Oh well, next time I'll bring some who aren't in your employ then!" she slurred the last word and attempted to move away from me, but I held her small, drooping body tightly against me.

"Well I think getting 2 men, and a woman is a good deal."

"Pity your aren't getting the woman." a hard piercing force imploded between my legs. The breath was knocked out of me, and a light exploded between my eyes. I fell back onto my ass as the girl backed away, shaking her wrist, and fell against the van, sliding to the ground.

"That's quite a shot!" I admired, my voice slightly pained.

"And you've a sharp knife, Sir." her legs buckled as she tried to stand, and I noticed the spread of blood from a wound in her side. My reflexes were trained better than I thought. I pocketed the flick knife I carried, and helped her up. The thick nickel stench filled the van as I planted her in the passenger seat. Before driving off I dumped the goons on the concrete.

I woke up on an unbearably cold platform. The shining white light reflected off of every surface, even my pale skin. As I blinked away the blindness, something grew inside my stomach. A tugging and stinging that rose and rose until I realized what I felt was pain, and if it was pain I was still alive. I coughed a laugh and an excited voice by my feet declared I was alive. I blinked more, finding that I was on an operating table, with red-soaked bandage around my stomach. "Ouch," I mumbled sarcastically, as the agony spiked.

"Shouldn't you put her out or something?" asked an amused shadow.

The other man laughed "She's heavily concussed, I didn't want her to die!"

"I'm fine," I tried to sit up, but white gloved hands bleeding crimson stopped me.

"For now, you must lie down. You've been stabbed in the stomach, and I need to stitch your intestine up before it infects your body."

I laughed again "Well Izaya, seems you really did try to kill me!"

"You did this to her?!"

"It was a reflex action," he replied cooly, as though that explained everything. Though in fact in his case it really did.

I rolled my eyes, which made me unbelievably dizzy, and lay back down. "Can I

watch?"

"You should be unconscious! Never mind speaking! No you cannot." the surgeon tugged inside my stomach again, causing another raid of agony. I relaxed my muscles and ignored the pain. It's not real.

"I have always been curious about the art of healing," I began, but was interrupted by Izaya's musical laugh. "No really, why do humans reject it so thoroughly compared to war?" I shook my head and shrugged, inducing an irritated snark from the surgeon.

Izaya moved closer to the table, leaning over me, I realized that I was topless. "It's because chaos is much more engaging than control." he curled his lip at me.  
Refusing to feel exposed or vulnerable, I retorted "However, this contradicts your existence, doesn't it? You manipulate everyone in this city, therefore reject natural chaos and inducing artificial versions controlled by you to suit your own childish desperation to be entertained." I remained neutral when the pain in my stomach increased as I spoke.

Izaya grinned wildly "Ah! But do I really? Or do I throw prompts forward which are either accepted or rejected by people of this city. Being able to predict reactions and events aids the planning of increased entertainment."

I laughed, and blood spawned up from my organs "Calm down!" cried the surgeon.

I ignored him. "but if these things are so easy to predict, then how can they possibly be random and chaotic? For example, if you kissed me spontaneously now, and inductively reasoned that my heartbeat would not alter in the slightest, and on experimentation it indeed did not, this is not a random act of chaos, this is careful control of an action, performed by you, and a reaction, or lack of one, performed by me. There is no possibility of an uncontrollable event occurring."

Izaya laughed brilliantly, before bending over my face "Oh? That's a curious example Miss." he murmured, sweet breath stroking my cheek, and fingers under my chin. He hovered over my lips for a lingering moment, before pressing himself to them. It wasn't a surprise. His warmth spread into my mouth, and I deepened the kiss, tilting my chin as his long fingers urged, I obeyed him. My lips parted under the guidance of his soft tongue, and I gently sucked his bottom lip. I felt a rumble in his throat, growl or laugh, I guessed laugh. I rolled my tongue around his mouth, exploring the mysterious man, and finding nothing. I felt his emotion, his love for all humanity, and though it disgusted me, I desired a small part of that passion. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, and I felt his teeth on my lip, teasing and tugging as his tongue flicked and sucked. It was strangely erotic. I hadn't realized Izaya would know how to seduce, though thinking about it, he was a master of manipulation.

As though sensing that my mind had wandered and lost interest, Izaya slowly pulled back. He gazed at me briefly, before curling his lip and turning on his heel, flitting out the room.

"That was incredible!" the surgeon exclaimed after a moment. "Your vitals remained completely normal! Even breathing and blood pressure!"

I laughed under my breath. "Emotion is separate from the body, just learn how to stop the body from reflexively expressing emotion. Just like how I stopped my body from sending signals of pain to my brain. Pain is purely the body's way of warning the brain to stop what it is doing because it is dangerous, but our physical manifestation is tougher than the brain believes."

The surgeon laughed happily as he stitched up my stomach "You two may be perfect for each other."

It was natural. The body needed release occasionally. It was natural after intimate contact like that. I stepped over to the couch and sat. My apartment was empty. It overlooked the flashing city like Olympus, and usually I felt slightly God-like here, but in this moment, I felt utterly mortal. An unusual strain of desire bunched inside my belly. I'd never felt this before, usually only huge amounts of power, being wrong, and watching Shizuo get his ass kicked excited me, but this girl- whose name I had ignored- had done it by touch. I remembered the tingling, swollen sensation of her steady suction on my lip. Odd. Very, very odd. I would grow bored, only intensely fascinating things kept me occupied for a length of time.

An explosive smash sounded from my front door. I jumped up and in a flash had cocked my gun ready to shoot. Izaya stormed through the dust.

We stared at each other.

I knew exactly why he'd come. "I don't have the-"

"for once I want you to be silent." he murmured, but I could hear him perfectly.

I stepped forward, but held my gun ready. "What do you-"

He closed the distance between us like the slamming of a door, and kissed me, shutting out my words. "This time, your body must feel," he instructed me "It must speak to me." his mouth trailed down my collar bone to the pulsing vein on my neck.

I laughed, "Make me then! My body and my mind are separated now."

He curled his lip, making me want to bite it again, wipe that smirk off his face. "I accept."

He stroked a long, pale finger down my chest. I noticed my silk robe had come slightly undone. Izaya bent his head over my neck, deeply sucking, kissing, moving further down until I felt his damp warmth on my breast. He paused, breathing warmth onto the spot, and then Izaya grabbed my hips and swung me down onto the couch like I weighed as much as a pillow. His body rested between my legs, my indecency thankfully covered by my robe. His kissed layered down beyond the dip between my breasts, to my navel.

The sensations were pleasant, but nothing triggered any response by my body. Izaya stroked his hands along my ribs. "I understand," he murmured, more to my body than me I think.

Suddenly he ripped my robe off of me. I gasped, and automatically tried to cover myself. I wasn't afraid of him seeing me naked, but my bodys response told Izaya everything he needed to know. He told me later that it was this that gave him the key.

He gripped my hands firmly, almost too firmly, and yanked them above my head, holding them there with only one of his hands. I made an indignant noise, and with a grin Izaya smothered my mouth furiously. I returned his kisses, the wild rolling of his lips and dipping nips formed a swirl deep inside my stomach. I paused, trying to figure out what it was, but Izaya was waiting for this sign, and plunged downwards. He licked-

***INSERT SEX SCENE HERE WHICH IS TOO NASTY TO REVEAL TO MY FANS WHO WILL SWOON WITH THE EXPLICT IMAGERY WHICH WOULD GIVE MY MOTHER A HEART ATTACK, ALONG WITH SEVERAL OLD LADIES AND BIRDS SHALL DROP FROM THE SKY WITH HEAT STROKE FROM THE HOTNESS AND SO SHALL ALL THE FISH FLOAT FROM THE OCEAN INTO THE SKY AND BE BURNED BY THE FIREY SUN! BECAUSE THIS SHIT IS SO HAWT YOUR BRAIN WOULD EXPLODE WITH THE SEXINESS AND SO WOULD YOUR UTERUS OR SCROTUM! LET'S JUST SAY ITS BETTER THAN 50 SHADES. WHICH ISN'T THAT HARD TO BEAT ACTUALLY. BUT THIS IS MUCH MUCH MUCH BETTER.***

I woke brutally, the sound of my alarm bursting apart the hot humanity I'd dreamt. It was crazy. Why would I let myself lose control like that? In ANY situation, dream or reality? I rolled over and turned off the horrifying beeping. Ridiculous. I put it out of my mind. My routine continued as usual. Breakfast, tea, shower, dress. I wore bright tangerine chinos and aqua pointed court shoes, with a matching aqua blouse with no collar. More adventurous than I would normally choose, but the weather had finally turned into summer, and the shoes were stunning. I tucked the blouse in, and added a quirky orange button necklace and a white belt. My long brown hair went into a white scrunchied high ponytail.

Ikebukuro was swirling with energy. I felt the positivity moving like a soft breeze over everyone, and smiled to myself. It was beautiful days that showed how beautiful this city was. I bought an ice-cream while passing the park, and watched the fountain where children were splashing and laughing. It looked like divine fun.  
I moved on past the park, finishing my cone as the wind lifted my bangs playfully. The streets were packed, but it wasn't difficult to pass through the innocent flocks. I loved being a part of their lives, just for a moment.

I walked until lunch, when I remembered it was discount day at the Russian Sushi shop, and grabbed take out. Waving and smiling to Kadota and his group as we passed. I sat at a bench by the square to eat, people watching and thinking about how wonderful Ikebukuro could be.

"May I sit here?" a man asked.

I smiled at my sushi. "Of course Izaya, you're welcome to."

He flopped down and waved his take out bag at me with a grin. "So you like Simons sushi too?" he laughed.

I grinned "Every discount day!"

He giggled and dug in to his lunch. I offered my left over soy sauce, he accepted.

"What brings you to Ikebukuro, Izaya?" I asked, leaning back on the bench and crossing my legs.

He chewed for a moment, watching my bobbing foot, and then swallowed "Just a routine business meeting Miss, nothing sinister!"

I laughed heartily "Everything is sinister with you, darling." I hadn't meant to call him so casually, but I hoped my ironic tone would pass onto the identifier.

"That may be true, Sweetheart," he jibed back "however, I enjoy the casual nature of non-homicidal meetings."

I popped a small clump of rice into my mouth, and sucked my finger, tasting sauce. "Well," I trailed off, my mind wandering away with the breeze.

The sun shone brightly, but we sat in the shadow of a skyscraper, and the air was chillier. I'd rolled up my sleeves in the park, and now goosebumps appeared on my arms. The tingle of hair rising up to insulate my skin made my arms tickle, and I rubbed them.

Izaya saw, and stood, packing away his sushi. "Come on," he commanded, but I obeyed anyway. It was too nice a day to be annoyed.

We walked together to a grassy area I'd passed before but never stopped at. He took off his jacket and flamboyantly laid it as a picnic blanket. "You didn't have to do that," I laughed "I don't mind sitting on the grass."

He folded with the elegance of a crane onto the jacket, and patted the space next to him. "Ah, but I wouldn't want to ruin our pants with grass stains! They are very hard to remove."

I sat, and tried to avoid letting our legs touch, which turned out impossible, and instead scooted opposite him so our crossed legs only barely brushed. Izaya seemed uninterested in my actions, which I liked.

We sat in peacefully silence. It was a long time, longer than I liked to think about, since I'd had a friend. Or even spoken to someone. Or had human contact. I remembered suddenly my dream, and jolted. Izaya looked up.

"Was that static electricity I felt?" he asked.

I shrugged "I don't like bees." I stated the unrelated fact to confuse him, but he curled his lip and finished off his sushi. "So was it static or bees?" he mumbled through chewing.

I smiled, but didn't answer, it didn't matter either way, I was just glad I wasn't dreaming.

Izaya smiled too, his thin frame was emphasized by his fitted navy shirt, I could see lean muscle under the fabric, and I had no idea what he was thinking.

A phone call woke me to tell me that the woman I was looking for was sighted in central Ikebukuro square. I'd just been with her. I'd felt her skin under my fingers, felt her passion and heat and sweat as we'd writhed and tumbled together, headed her moans, cries, felt the softness and wetness of her around my member, and now she was here. Not in my office, as I'd dreamt, but opposite me on my coat, wearing the most provocative ensemble she could have chosen, looking like all the things I loved about summer. The beach, blistering sun and heat, and wonderfully touchable cloth. After what I'd seen last night, I felt the small signs of her body, the shift in scent, especially. She smelt divine. A shock jumped into my legs as she brushed them.

Was it a sign? Was I meant to take her now? I desperately wanted that control over her again. But I was patient. Good things come to those who wait. And I was an excellent waiter.

"Hows your stomach doing?" I asked her, sneering. I'd marred that perfect skin, made it human and flawed, and how I loved humans.

She smiled back and pulled up her bright shirt, flashing smooth, pale skin until the purpling scar showed under her diaphragm. "It's fading very well, I think I'm going to miss it, scars are so mortal." her eyes questioned me, asking if I understood. Only too well, her words made me grow slightly hard, the humanity of wounds were almost irresistible.

"I would be delighted if you would allow me to ruin you again." I flashed a lopsided grin, only half joking.

She quirked an eyebrow, "I'm no masochist, Mr Orihara, though there is something dreadfully seductive about a blade."

A girl after my own heart, I was proud that she skimmed over my innuendo. I smiled and lazily flashed my knife out of my pocket, flicking it out and pointing it at the woman only few feet from me. "Is that so, Miss?"

She followed the movement of my weapon easily, her eyes trained and attentive, but her body didn't react to the danger, and she watched my face instead. "I find it surprising that with all your resources and intelligence, you still have yet to discover my name."

She had me there, though investing all my focus into the discovery of her NAME seemed like a ridiculous waste of resource. I told her so, adding "Besides, why should

I hunt, when I could ask you in person, where I much prefer."

The woman shrugged "to prove that you can? I don't care." she winked and stretched her arms above her.

I rolled the knife along my cheek. "So madam, may I ask your name, and receive an honest answer?"

"You may," she replied, grinning like that sun "Risa, is my name."

I laughed "And no surname?" I tossed the knife in the air and it landed in the grass point down near her right hand.

"No surname." she pulled the blade from the ground and stroked the sharp edge across her arm to clean the dirt off. "Risa is all I have, don't wear it out!" she laughed at the colloquial saying and stood, brushing the dirt from her palms. They were indented with delicate lines from the grass, as though her palms folded over and over in those creases.

Suddenly, this new fact awakened a thirst in me, I needed to know her. "I don't suppose you'd agree to drinks or dinner this evening at my place?" I asked her- Risa.

She shrugged subjectively "Which is it? Drinks or dinner?"

I curled my lip "Both, I am an excellent chef."

She pondered for a moment, and counted on her fingers up to seven "Yes, that would be lovely thank you, Izaya." she bobbed her head in a small bow.

"See you at seven, at-"

"I know where you live, tell the doorman I'm expected." how did she know? "And I'm a pescetarian, so no meat that doesn't live in the sea please." I knew this already, and gave her a knowing smile.

"That much was obvious, Dear," I murmured, moving close after retrieving my fur-lined jacket from the grass. There was an indent from where we'd sat. "I know the perfect thing!" I took her hand and brushed the back with my lips "Have a wonderful day!" I danced away, not bothering to look back.


	2. Chapter 2- Slumber Party

That man. That psychotic gentleman. Take the day slowly, Risa.

I put my future plans out of my head. Business first, party later. I managed to sort through all the finances my Shades had accumulated. The warehouses, the bribes, the damaged property... I really had to has a word with them. See the Shades is a conglomerate. I had built up quite a fortune in several ways, for example blackmailing mob bosses, and investing in profiting companies. Always through my underlings, who have virtually no contact, but undying loyalty to me. They each owed me big time, so I let them be. But some of my further downs, they were trouble. They had no idea who they worked for, or even that they were part of a gang. Random acts, I asked them for what I wanted, like a lesson taught to a specific businessman who was raping his niece, or the wealth stolen from a crooked lawyer, they did it, and the only name I ever let slip down the ladder, was Shade.

Paperwork complete, I called up my right hand man, Curtis. "Curtis, I want your ace group on this one." I told him, using a voice manipulator.

"Of course," he replied, I could hear him chewing.

"There is a stone in Tokyo museum, I want you to acquire it for me, and send it to Drop Stop Two. I believe I have sent you the coordinates for this months locations?"

"Yes. What stone."

I smiled, exactly why I liked Curtis so much. "Metamorphic, in exhibit H6."

"No problem." he hung up.

I felt no need for pleasantries with my boys, they did what I asked, and I let them be normal. No one had ever betrayed me.

I finished off with looking through the photocopies of the phone transcripts of my spies, and left my apartment. The Yellow Bandannas had grown in numbers, and influence lately, some said it was because of a rising man within them, others said it was because the Slasher attacks had stopped scaring them, even more said it was because of the massive accumulation of Dollars members, Though harmless, I supposed that neutral was always a threat to violence. I admired the Dollars for their anonymity and secrecy.

I saw Kida by the warehouse and met him outside. "Kida," I spoke softly, but the troubled teen jumped and looked startled. "I just want to remind you that you have friends outside of all this, and to be careful. Your men may not be as loyal as you hope, and a violent leader can be more favorable to a frightened crowd than a patient one." I left him before he could reply in the frightened and stubborn way I knew he would. Kida did not know I was a power force like Celty and Izaya and The Dollars and Slashers, we were the legends of Ikebukuro, but I was leader of the Shades, and we stayed in the dark. Kida knew I was someone, but I had placed myself to be a friend of Celty, and he never thought too hard.

The light was still bright at 6, I could remember when the shadows would have filled the gaps between buildings and the brilliant neon signs would have lit up in artificial praise. But I liked the quiet peace of the dusk, shoppers rushing home, and the wind slowing it's path through the ally's.

I took a shower, and put on a neat backless black dress, for politeness sake I might as well look decent. I left myself natural but for a smidgen of mascara and lip liner. I knew I was giving him the opportunity to appraise me and get inside my head, but it was my game to trick him as much as possible. I added a neutral scent- crisp Ginger spice to my wrists and behind my ears. Soft pearls adorned my ears But the dress cut across my collar bones so no embellishments needed there. I left off my shoes until the taxi had arrived from a taxi firm I owned, and put on low-heeled T-bars.

We pulled up to Izaya's multiplex, the doorman spotted me getting out, blanched, and had the door ready open for me "Good evening," I smiled politely.  
He remained composed and wished me a "pleasant evening also, Miss."

I rode the elevator up. The elevator operator took me directly to Izaya's penthouse. He welcomed me at the door. "Risa!" he purred delightedly "So glad you made it alright, wine?" he held the door wide, and I stepped in, smiling gratefully.

It was wide, with an open view of the city, staring down at the buildings and little ants wandering pointlessly about. I could understand why Izaya played God so much. "I would love some, thank you." he poured me a half-glass of red, something heady and rich. I knew I would like it.

Izaya smiled as he read my expression of pleasure "Yes, it's a Barolo, my favorite!" he grinned and gestured me to a white leather sofa in front of a large fire place. The air had slightly chilled as the sun went down, and the warmth was lovely. I set my drink down on the equally minimalist coffee table, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner," I said, as Izaya sat opposite me in a matching love seat. "It's nice to have company in the evening." I crossed my legs with a slight smile.

"It is yes!" Izaya took a sip from his glass. "For conspirators like us, we fall asleep quick before anyone can consume our hours! At least, that's what I find!" he laughed, and strangely I felt like he was opening to me, his psychotic demeanor had fallen away, and he was acting like a real man.

I grinned and reached my glass for a drink. "I know the feeling, but I do not plan on falling asleep with anyone tonight Mr Orihara." I winked and took another sip, this wine really was delicious.

He laughed at my joke, "Why on earth would you suggest such immoral behavior Miss Risa?" he gasped in mock- horror.

I bounced my foot slightly, and watched his eyes follow the movement "Well, I'm being fed alcohol here, and we're all alone," I stood and walked to the floor to ceiling windows that covered one wall. "And this sunset it the most beautiful I've seen whilst in this city."

I heard him approach behind me and felt his hand on the bare small of my back. "You're welcome anytime you wish to watch the sun fall. I'd be happy to entertain such a gracious guest. This place isn't used to people." he laughed quietly. A beeper sounded. "Ah! That'll be dinner!" he sang happily, quickly downing his remaining wine, and skipping to the kitchen, near the front door. He took out two plates from the oven with mitts, and carried them to a small dining table by the windows. I followed, and sat in one of the chairs, it felt like the seat had been made to fit my shape, so comfy...

My host set a plate of restaurant-quality food on the table cloth. It looked and smelt like food made for a God. "Oh wow!" I exclaimed, blown away "I had no idea you were such a talented chef, Izaya!"

He laughed and lit the candles on our table with a match, before sitting down opposite me. "Well I barely get the chance to show off my skill in this lonely life," he picked up his fork "Wait! He suddenly cried desperately, "The wine!" he dashed to the fridge and took out a bottle of white. "For the fish," he explained in response to my bemused expression. He flashed away my empty glass of the Barolo and exchanged it for a white. I sipped "Yes, I approve! Seems your skills extend so far to drinks too, Sir." I was teasing him slightly, but as I tasted that delicious slice of fish and swirl of noodles, I completely forgot what I was saying. "Oh," I moaned. Izaya looked concerned. "What is this taste of Eden?" I murmured with my mouth full.

Izaya laughed and grinned, was that a hint of a blush? "Basil and garlic-fried talapia, on a bed of chili and pesto spaghetti!" he finished flamboyantly, putting his hands in the air.

I applauded him. "This is superb. What you described there sounded disgusting, but you are a maestro! Thank you." The fire in my mouth was burning delicious pain into my nerves, but I never stopped eating. We made polite, lilting conversation, and were completely comfortable with each others presence. I felt completely at ease, like I was at home here in the flame-lit house of my enemy. After the dinner, we had home-made spearmint ice-cream, which made me shiver with content and cold, so we moved to the fire. I removed my shoes and folded my legs under me in the love seat. My mind swirled pleasantly with the alcohol, and the flickering flames did nothing to help.

Izaya stepped closer to the fire, and sat with his legs out-stretched, watching me. "Tell me, Risa." he said.

"Well I didn't come from anywhere, or have a family, raised by distant relatives, and cursed with this mind that constantly runs riot." I laughed and tended my whiskey.

After a while I continued "I can't understand it," I stopped, trying to put into words what I meant. All the while Izaya watched me "People follow me. Humans cant help it. I was once told that I am irresistible, in a positive kinetic way, which I think means that I release an positive attraction, making humans listen." I sighed. "That is all I know about myself really. I've come here to learn, as much as you have." I looked him directly in the eye.

Izaya nodded and smiled softly. "it's true what that person said, Celty told me once she sees it with you more than others. You're a positive force."

I snorted "I am too curious to be positive, Izaya."

Something flashed in his eyes, like a small victory. "Curious, you say?" he prompted me to continue.

I realized my mistake of saying too much, and shook my head smiling "You are in need of a dictionary, Sir." no more alcohol Risa. I stretched and checked the clock above the fireplace "Midnight! Oh wow, I'd better get going." I unfolded my legs and made to stand, but Izaya motioned me to sit

"Oh that's just a decoration, it's broken, you see?" he pointed and I saw the second hand wasn't moving.

"Thank goodness, I was worried time had moved by too fast."

Izaya grinned "I'm glad I have provided such a welcome diversion."

"You certainly have, thank you for the kind invitation." I stressed the word kind, wondering if he could even feel the emotion.

Izaya laughed and pranced to the kitchen. "I have these things, and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to help me with them?" he asked, and waved at me to join him in a cupboard. I was suspicious. What if he smacked me with something and tied me up and- my mind darted to that forbidden dream I'd had. Don't be stupid. I marched to the cupboard. "Oh my goodness, Izaya!" I gasped and glared at him, accusatory. "Are you a closet alcoholic?"

He laughed and strode out shamelessly carrying several full bottles of spirits. "Not even a small one!" he laughed. "I have a... Curiosity myself, I like combining things, making something new, seeing how all the pieces interact and make a result. But I have no idea how these things do it. Care to join me in experimenting?" the way he said it, it sounded like something forbidden and dangerous.

"I'd like that." I grinned.

Risa lay on the floor like a small kitten, curled up and purring softly. I shook my head with a smile and lifted her fragile frame onto the couch, covering her with a throw. I thought she'd handle it better than that.

Her laughter echoed in my ears as I stepped to the windows. The sky was still black. I checked my watch, 2am. As I turned back to the fire, I stumbled "Whoops!" I giggled "Maybe I overdid it too!" empty bottles littered the place, and the fire was still consuming wood happily, glinting off the bottles, making them sparkle magically. What a strange girl.

She'd dived head first into the mixing, only sipping from each concoction, making grotesque faces if it was bad, and sharing with me on either result. We laughed and laughed as she became increasingly intoxicated. She loosened up considerably, but still she was guarded over her secrets. She would wag a finger at me and slur "You'll never know me until I know you, dear Izaya!" and laugh hysterically like she was sharing a private joke.

"Strange creature," I murmured, and brushed my hand over her head gently. I could kill her now and end all my problems. Actually, was she even alive? I may have poisoned her with alcohol! I checked her throat. Steady, gentle, mortal beating touched my fingers. Such a provocative woman. She arrived carrying nothing, absolutely nothing. I couldn't root through her purse, and I'd already checked her flawless shoes for signs of a residence. Nothing. She had turned up spotless.  
Her long brown hair flowed over her bare shoulder blade. Such a perfect vision of a woman, I covered her more fully with the blanket. She shifted in her sleep, and twitched her nose.

Upstairs in my room, I climbed into my bed and wondered if I should have brought her up here and slept on the couch myself, but she might be more comfortable waking up in the room she fell asleep in, so I drifted off quickly, dreaming of smooth sweeps of white skin, and eyes like moonlight spreading inky rivers across the white plains.

My body woke slowly. My mind realized I was not in any of my beds, and steadily memories returned. I didn't strain myself, if I had a hangover it would only make things worse. But somehow I felt more alive than sluggish. All my muscles felt fine, head, fine. Izaya had placed a blanket over me while I slept. How thoughtful. I was less pleased, however, with the realization that I was not wearing the dress I had arrived in. Or any dress for that matter. I sat up slowly, holding the blanket around my nakedness. At least I was wearing underpants. If you could call it that. Fortunately there was no one else in the room. The sky was only just beginning to grow bright, so I made my way over to the windows to watch, carefully covered by the blanket. The city was dead and deserted, cold concrete structures looking like alien creations in their emptiness. But over the horizon, in the east, I could see a shining orb crest the dark land. The molten copper cast it's light over the structures, bringing a warmth and vibrancy. I saw a man and woman eating together at their breakfast table several floors below in the building opposite. So this city hadn't been randomly abandoned in the night. The navy sky changed to lilac, and faded gradually to deep periwinkle as the wondrous light rose above the earth into the heavens, causing the clouds to blush, and the earth to glow with happiness.

It was the singularly most beautiful event I had ever seen. I rose from my box office seat on Izaya's carpet and felt ashamed for all the awful things I'd done. I went to the restroom and splashed the sleep and fuzz of alcohol from my eyes. My hair was an absolute mess. After correcting it, I searched the apartment for my dress, but it had vanished. I didn't dare go upstairs, the double doors overlooking the living room and kitchen must be where Izaya was sleeping, so I washed up the dishes from last night and disposed of all the empty bottles and put back the remaining liquids in the cupboard. Then I settled on the sofa with a book I picked from his numerous shelves around the walls and started reading. The Iliad. I'd read a substantial amount by the time Izaya spoke a quiet "Good morning," from the balcony. I looked up, surprised hadn't heard the doors open. He was wearing his usual dark shirt and jeans, accessorized by his tilted smile and mischievous eyes. His hair was damp.  
I closed the book and smiled back at him "Good morning." I returned.

"Yes it indeed is!" He bounced down the stairs and plonked down opposite me "What are you reading?" he asked.

"The Iliad," I showed him the spine "It's been so long since I last read it, I'd forgotten what a tale it was."

He laughed "Not many can get through it, I admit I struggled."

I grinned "So did I, but it is so ancient, I feel such a memorable artifact by Homer should be appreciated."

He nodded, "Did you sleep well?" I could sense laughter in his expression.

"Yes I did, very deeply, surprisingly." I replied. "I take it that my lack of clothing is your doing?"

He laughed and clapped his hands together "Yes yes, you didn't get so drunk that you stripped, don't worry." I know how drunk I was, little jumped up... "I sent your dress to the dry cleaners, it should be arriving soon this morning." he stood and stretched languidly, reaching his hands to the sky and tilting his head back. His stomach flashed briefly, showing toned and lean muscle definition. I looked away quickly, like I was seeing something indecent and forbidden. Stupid reflexes. I flicked my head back to his eyes before he brought himself down. I felt like his gaze saw into me.

"Coffee? Tea?" I asked, politely, covering the awkward silence. "let me make you a cup before I leave."

His eyebrow twitched upwards "Coffee please, black." I moved to the kitchen, tying the blanket in a kind of toga. "I've already seen you half naked before, Risa, and I took that dress off you last night. You don't have to hide." there was a hint of humour in his voice.  
I laughed "Of course, Izaya, however I have no desire to give you the satisfaction of seeing my body ever again." I turned and looked him straight in the eye. "Unless you have any plans to strip me and stab me again. Do keep me informed so I know to wear better panties."

He laughed hysterically, so I turned back to the coffee machine and gave him the cup as he wiped tears from his eyes and fought to breathe normally. "Well Miss Risa, I will indeed keep you informed if I have any such plans."

I grinned and rolled my eyes at his reaction "Good. Um," I hesitated.

His interest sparked "What is it?"

"May I use your shower, and borrow some clothes until my dress arrives?" I asked, strangely embarrassed.

He smiled with understanding "Of course Risa, feel free to look in any of the drawers for something that'll suit."

I nodded my thanks, and deposited the blanket on the couch before making my way upstairs. I knew he wouldn't be bothered to look, and it was strangely thrilling to walk virtually naked through my arch nemesis house, with him sitting at the bar.

The shower was glorious. Clean white marble tiles laced with soft smokey veins, no curtain or glass to stop the splash of water, the whole bathroom was a wet room, with rough stone to walk on and a sloped floor so all escapee water drained away at the center. I could imagine Izaya languishing in this place, everything open, no where to hide, and no need to. The hot water and steam clouded everything, and I imagined I felt hands from behind stroke up my thighs, wrap around my waist and squeeze me tightly against their warm body. I pushed away the idea and washed out the man-shampoo. It smelt divinely masculine. There were three toothbrushes in a jar by the sink. I picked the one in the middle and enjoyed minty freshness dissipating all vestiges of alcohol from my mouth. "Never drink that much again, Risa." I told my steamed reflection sternly. Izaya's bedroom was pitch black without the light switch. I wondered if he had trouble sleeping, and noticed that he hadn't made his bed. I could see the indent he'd slept in on the right side of the bed, the place his head had rested.

The room was basically all black- sheets, carpet, and walls, with matte black chests of drawers, built-in wardrobes and bookcases. I admitted that his extensive collection of books gave him some few points. As did the strange lava lamp by the side of his bed on a table. The wardrobe had several gorgeous suits that I wanted to rub my face in and take home to bed, but I resisted, instead opting for one of Izaya's customary black long-sleeved shirts. The fabric was soft, like pure cotton, and light weight but warm. It wasn't quite long enough, so I blushingly delved into his underwear drawer for boxers, which I had to fold down many times to make them stay up. I looked the room over one last time. Something was nagging my brain but I couldn't figure out what. I rooted through the drawers, checked behind the bookcases, the back of the wardrobe, under his bed, under the mattress, but there was nothing sinister. What was it? I sat on the edge of his bed, and pinged my finger off the glass of the the lava lamp. Oh my god. I leapt off the bed and scrambled into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. My heart hammered violently in my ribs, and bile rose in my mouth.

Was that...

No way.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door a fraction and peeked around the frame. I slammed it shut again quickly.

Yes, it was.

I calmed myself. Okay, so who do we know without a head? The answer was so obvious I nearly slapped myself for freaking out. Celty. Izaya had Celty's head by his bed. Head, bed. I laughed hysterically before swinging open the door and confidently walking to the strange exhibit. She was a beautiful woman, nice face to match her body. The skin tone was the same, unnaturally pale, with red Irish hair floating regally in the liquid. What an amazing creature, her brain functions were all probably alive and sparking, perfectly normally. She looked peacefully asleep.

My mind imploded. I knew a way to get under his skin so completely and totally, to make his scream and laugh and want to put those long provocative fingers around my neck and squeeze. It was the perfect solution I was looking for.

When I came downstairs, a delicious smell emanated from the kitchen. "Ah! Just in time!" Izaya grinned and dished eggs and bacon onto two plates. "I hope you don't mind, I had some vege bacon and sausages that needed to be eaten, and I'm starving!"

I grinned as my stomach rumbled loudly "As am I! What can I say, this smells fantastic!" before joining my host at the table I fished a black fabric headband out of my shoe, it doubled as restraints, but I wasn't going to tell him I'd brought them just in case. I pinned my bangs back, so I wouldn't have to deal with them curling like the rest of my hair once it dried. Izaya took in my appearance and his eyes danced with laughter, but he wisely opted for silence.

The meal was delicious, I hadn't eaten like this since I moved to Ikebukuro. Scrambled eggs, toast, vege meats, which I was sure he didn't have randomly in his kitchen, and a cornucopia of fruits. I felt cared for, even though I knew it was a lie I let myself feel it for a while. The orange juice was divine.  
I sipped my cup of coffee, black, and said "The sunrise was beautiful this morning."

Izaya smiled openly "Yes, I often watch it rise and set, my windows give a fantastic view of both horizons." he consumed a bite of vege sausage, and I liked that he didn't mind the falsity. Did he not eat meat either? "You could have come woke me up, I wouldn't have minded watching the phenomenon with you."

I waved his words away. "You've been such a gracious host, I would never disturb your rest. I must have been such an awful guest," I laughed and joked "But, if I had to blame anyone..."

He joined me with a chuckle "I can't deny, it was my intention to get you completely drunk and helpless and wriggle information out of you, but you were very good at getting me drunk and distracted." he smiled, remembering. "I think I may have to resort to torture next time."

Distracted? I would try to remember what on earth I did. I smothered a smirk and winked "So that's what that box under your bed was for!"

He feigned shock "Now you know all my tricks!"

I resisted making several lewd comments, and settled for a challenge eyebrow raise.

He countered with a wiggle.

We stared at each other.

He stood suddenly and held out his hand to me. I hesitated but took it. He was very warm. He spun me in a circle and put his other hand around my waist. We swayed slowly. I suddenly noticed that there was quiet smooth jazz playing from a speaker set on the kitchen counter. The dancing reminded me of when we first met, and danced dangerously across the edge of that building. I spun out from his hold, and twirled, spinning back in. He was smiling. "Bob Acri," he said. I assumed he meant the composer.

"It reminds me of sleepy mornings, waking up to sunrise, and full breakfasts with coffee and juice." I said, and the music trailed off in staccato piano.

He made no reply, but released my hand and waist slowly. "Thanks for washing up last night," he said, "I came down thinking a fairy had cleaned while we were asleep!" the doorbell rang, the same jingle as one of my own apartments. Izaya laughed "That'll be your dress." he looked me up and down unreadably, and answered the bagboy who looked slightly terrified. My dress was in a fabric protector instead of a cheap plastic sheath, I knew Izaya would only have sent my dress to the best.

"How much was this?" I asked "I'll pay you back, it's the least I can do."

He laughed and shushed me like I was being foolish "No need, I'm not telling!" he said in a sing-song tone "The least you can do is pleasure me with your company again."

I thought for a moment, taking my dress, and confirming it was really mine. "Alright," I finally replied "I suppose so, but not so much alcohol as last time!" I pointed a threatening finger at him. "Thank you very much, for everything." I smiled gratefully "I'll just get changed and be on my way."

"Don't bother with that, I like you in my clothes. Consider it a souvenir from tonight."

"Alright," I said. And before leaving shook his hand and gave him a passionless kiss on the cheek. "Thank you very much, you're a fantastic host, except for when you stole my clothes!" I winked and stepped into the elevator.

"Take care of yourself, Risa." he said, eyes flashing with mischief.

"You too, Izaya."


	3. Chapter 3- Bubble Bath

I washed up our breakfast plates, swaying to that song again. Sleep Away, I wish I could sleep away today. It was disorientating to be suddenly abandoned by that woman and left in my apartment alone. Risa's presence filled the space with something indefinable. She almost glowed when she was happy, and last night had been a gorgeous display of joy. The image of her walking comfortably around in my shirt and boxers was so... Familial. It was as though having her- no, having someone to relax around was a pressure off me. Risa was a danger, I knew it, and seeing her warped image reflected in my refrigerator as she stepped with glorious aloofness virtually naked to my bedroom made me snort a bit of coffee out my nose.

I never lost composure.

There was something deeply intimidating and magnetizing about Risa. Yet somehow I craved her presence in my home again. I went to the window, abandoning my duty loading the dishwasher and watched her walk down the street. I couldn't tell if she was wearing her heels, but I knew her body, her profile, shape, stance, and movement intrinsically. She was so human, I longed to scar her again, seize that unmarred skin and make it mine. However, there was a part of me that couldn't bare to ruin her like that. Seeing her blood on my knife, feeling the warmth and rosey humanity run out of her like a river of sin was too difficult for me now. "Have you gone soft, Mr Orihara?" I questioned myself, then laughed quietly. Far from. She was distracting me well enough to gain my full attention. The Shades were so convoluted I couldn't even figure out of they were real or fake. Risa played so well, I couldn't decide if I wanted to possess her or continue to dance.

I finished washing up, and then put on my coat and strayed downstairs. It seemed the whole lobby was staring at me as I skipped through. It was true that I'd never had anyone stay overnight before, and certainly never had anyone come down wearing my clothes. I couldn't decide whether to have Risa visit this place again or one of my other homes.

"Stop it Izaya!" I sang to myself as I wandered out in the sunshine. Several businesses to attend to! First on my list- A sudden cloud covered the sun. I looked up in annoyance, right before the garbage can landed on me. The force knocked me backwards and I landed with a crunch and a bang on my back. "Shizu-chan!" I laughed, feeling like my ribs had been crushed "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

A low roar began from some distance away.

"What brings you to this area of the city?"

A vending machine flew over the heads of the crowd with the direct and slightly astounding aim of a homing missile. I rolled to the side, barely avoiding the smashing screech of the metal destroyer as it smashed into the ground, bouncing and landing on top of the trash can. Vending machines could bounce? A javelin stop sign flew through the air and impaled the two junk-yard pieces neatly like a kebab. Even when such a boring and uninteresting human like Shizuo showed skill, I could appreciated his aim, just.

The oaf stormed through the crowd until he was standing before me, I flicked open a knife and grinned at him "How are you Shizu? You should really work on your aim..." he flew at me with a punch, I dodged, and slashed the knife lazily, he leapt back and spun a side kick, but his movements were so boring... I could have avoided them in my sleep! He lashed a punch again and again, but I dodged around behind him and dove forward with my 5 inch bared. "Such an abysmal monster," I laughed and prepared to duck under the wild, desperate fist of the beast, but suddenly there was a thud, and up rose a cloud of dust. I felt my knife sink into flesh, and knew, finally, he might learn the lesson not to play with bigger fish.

A girl stood between us, her arm was raised, blocking my knife, and her other arm was buried in Shizuo's stomach. "Enough." she said quietly.

"Risa?" I asked. Her long brown hair was covering her face, but she was wearing my clothes.

"Enough." she repeated, and coughed quietly. Blood spattered the sidewalk.

What the- "Risa!" I let go of the knife and went to hold her up, the knife stayed buried in her forearm. "Oh Risa, why does this always happen when you get in my way?" I sighed. Then realized what was wrong. My knife shouldn't have made her cough blood.

Shizuo was standing on her other side, paralyzed. His fist had bent her body out of shape.

"I didnt-" he began, but swallowed, his eyes were wide with fear. "I didn't know she was going to... I didn't see her... She came out of nowhere!"

"Get your hands off her!" I snarled, and reached for my knife before remembering it was in her arm. I wasn't free from guilt either.

Risa was so light, I held her up as her arm fell from Shizuo's stomach. "Her arm is probably smashed too," I told him, a thread of hate working it's way into my voice "We must get her to Shinra as quickly as possible. A motorcycle ripped it's way through the crowd as I spoke, and Celty immediately took Risa in her arms, and sped away.

Shizuo and I stared at each other. "I didn't mean to," he began, but I stopped him.  
"You never thought that by being recklessly violent, you could hurt innocents?" I snorted and turned away. "You'd better chase after her. If you aren't there to explain what you've done, Shinra won't know what to fix." there was a silent threat in my words. If he didn't take responsibility I'd make sure he paid. Shizuo nodded and vanished into the crowd.

I walked to another of my homes, and had a brandy. If Risa died I'd kill Shizuo's brother, and then that bastard.

I woke. The blinding white light overwhelmed me, I was having a great dream, something about an island and starfish. Numbness seeped through my body. I felt so heavy, so warm and... Spiky.

I couldn't open my eyes, but I felt numerous pins and weights pressing on me. What if I was drowning, and someone had tied weights down on me to drag me to the bottom of the ocean?!

I gasped and jerked upright, but stiff restraints held me down against the bed.

"Risa!" a male voice exclaimed "Oh thank god!" I turned my head to the side, a blonde man sat next to me, looking like Hell.

"Shizuo," my throat burned with discomfort "Water?" I asked. Shizuo jumped up, and gently poured some into my mouth. I was too bleary to be embarrassed. "Where am I?" I asked once he'd sat down again.

"You're in the hospital." he began "You interrupted a fight between me and that... Izaya, and..." I nodded remembering.

"Don't worry about it, I knew what I was getting into, I just didn't want the innocents to get hurt." the memory of unbearable agony made me wince, and Shizuo saw.

"Are you hurting? I'll call for more pain meds," he reached toward a button, but I called him back.

"No no, I'm not hurting, I can't feel anything, it's a wonder I can even move my mouth!" I laughed, but Shizuo stopped me looking worried "No, don't laugh, it could put something out of place."

"Out of place?" I went still "What happened to me?"

Shizuo put his head in his hands "I broke your arm, the wrist crumbled completely when you tried to punch me, and your forearm snapped, your shoulder was dislocated too, and... And when I punched you-" he covered his face so I couldn't hear his words.

"Shizuo, whatever it is, isn't permanent, you didn't mean to hurt me, I know it was an accident."

He looked up with anguish "I crushed all your ribs on the right to splinters, deflated one lung and caused massive internal bleeding. You barely survived, Risa." he slumped in shame and I thought he was going to cry.

"Well." that was worse than I thought. "I'm better now, right? So it's fine. Just, don't fight anymore."

Shizuo stood angrily and yelled "No it's not fine! I nearly killed you, Risa! If Izaya hadn't mentioned Shinra and if Celty hadn't been riding past at that moment, you'd be dead! Gone!" he lost all his anger and slumped in the chair by my bed.

I smiled "But I'm not, everything feels great!"

"You're so drugged on pain killers you can't tell." he ruffled his hair and frowned "They had to reconstruct your ribs from metal, you have a new wrist, and pins in your arm to keep it together. Yes the bleeding is fixed, and Shinra performed some kind of magic on your lung, you were close to death."

"Izaya stabbed me," I mentioned. "He's almost killed me too." Shizuo scoffed "a scratch on the arm is not near death."

"In my arm too?" I sighed.

"He's stabbed you before?!"

"Miss Shade needs rest, please leave." a stern-looking nurse shuffled Shizuo out, who promised to visit again when the hospital allowed. I told him to get some sleep, I was going to be fine.

Shade. Why hadn't I thought of adopting it as a surname before now?

"Evening, Miss Bionic!" Izaya whistled as he entered my room. "You look like death!"

I smirked, a little worried that if I laughed my new ribs would fall out "I like that, Miss Bionic..."

He sat in the recently vacated seat and tapped the thick cast around my arm "This is cute," he commented.

I looked down with difficulty, and moaned loudly "Pink?! How the hell am I supposed to stay off the radar with something so cumbersome and ridiculous attached to my arm?!"

Izaya laughed loudly, holding his stomach and leaning back in the chair. "I think it suits you as a punishment for being so meddlesome! But I know some contacts and can arrange for something less... Enormous if you'd prefer."

I nodded and thanked him "This is second time I've broken my wrist punching someone," I said wistfully.

Izaya laughed again "You should fight with knives more often, I've never broken a bone."

I poked my tongue out at him, earning an eyebrow quirk, and sighed "You're right though, I get in far too much trouble."

Izaya patted my shoulder "Tell me about your last break."

"Well," I began "I was pretty young, can't remember what age though, big enough to have a defined notion of right from wrong, but small enough to lose every fight I got into that I couldn't talk my way out of."

Izaya laughed "Exactly the same as you are now!"

"You could say so, but this kid, much older than I was, was bullying some children in my class, I asked him to stop, he pushed me down, I tackled, we fought, and I won. Unfortunately, after breaking his nose, I went for the jaw shot, and broke my wrist, but he didn't get up for a while, and never touched my classmates again."

Izaya smiled "You're an unbreakable force, Risa."

I laughed, causing a twinge of pain to cut of the sound "Ouch..." I muttered angrily. "Isn't the point of having a metal body that of no pain?"

Izaya pressed a button on the wall, and immediately I felt soft clouds envelope my body. "Ugh, izaaayyzz," words and shapes slurred around me "Jus don' leave."

His face swirled into a kaleidoscope of color "I'll be here when you wake up." he said softly before I fell into a deep sleep.

Bleary sunlight dripped into my eyelids as I awoke. The room was different. I knew immediately, the smell, sounds, no stench of antibiotics or soft mumbling of patients and nurses or stark lights and blaring ring of the office phone.

Everything was soft and dark, but the sunlight was still a pain in the ass. Cold morning light.

"Risa?" someone asked softly.

"Mmm?" I rolled my head to the side and tried to open my heavy eyelids, peeking infinitesimally at whoever was sat next to me.

"Good afternoon, sorry about the change, but I had some important business to attend to, and I did say I'd be with you when you woke up. Breakfast? Just the classic onigiri today, I wasn't sure if you were waking up."

"Izaya?" I tried again to open my eyes, and saw his smiling face leaning on the edge of my bed. "Where am I?"

"You are in my office, in a hospital bed, and you've been here for about three weeks."

Eyes flew open "Three WEEKS?" my heart dropped "How long since the accident?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Two months. It's a shame really, but you've missed summer completely." I tried to sit up, but Izaya motioned me to stay. "I'll adjust your bed." he pressed a button on a remote, and the top half of the bed rose gently so I was eventually sitting upright with a comfy back supporting me.

I could see the room better now, similar to his other apartment I'd been in, large windows, but no kitchen. This seemed to be an office space, with a large desk in front of the windows, a couple of padded white chairs sat before it. "Thank you for moving me out of that place," I said smiling "I hate hospitals, they smell so bad!"

"It was no problem." Izaya placed the tray of food on my lap "Breakfast in bed!"

I giggled "Lucky me," and picked up the rice ball. "Wait, my cast is different!" I explored the strange material, it was still as hard as before, but this was much narrower, encasing my arm fully in a dark matte black finish. I banged on the cast with my fist as hard as I could. "It's perfect, thanks for this too Izaya."

He looked dubiously at my arm "I'm not sure it's supposed to withstand great force, so don't test it too much."

Izaya showed me the X-rays of my arm and ribs, before and after, explaining what it all meant. "the ribs were the worst." he handed me the flimsy sheet, and I held it against the window. "See how all the fragments of bone were just floating around? And this sharp piece pierced your lung." he pointed to an embedded large piece. "It's like you got hit by shrapnel only on the inside of your body! Anyway, Shinra managed to get all the big bits out and fix that hole in your lung before Celty took you to the hospital with Shizuo. I called a private company in to design you new ribs, which are an almost exact replica of your old ones. Shinra had X-rays back when I stabbed you, so they used those."

I sighed, looking at the shining metal of my x-rayed ribs "And I didn't even get to chose the color..." Izaya laughed at my joke, and I joined in. The pain was gone now, I wasn't sure if that was because I'd healed so well or I was still on lots of painkillers.  
"You should be able to walk now, and do basic tasks, the doctors don't recommend lifting or bending work, or reaching and stretching. The stitches are healing slowly but well, and they doubt that there will even be much if a scar. But such an intrusive and complex half ribcage replacement hasn't ever been done before, successfully. So take it easy."

I smiled sadly "So that's why Shizuo was so upset. I hope he doesn't feel badly about all this, he just needs to learn to control his anger better!"

Izaya let a flash of annoyance cross his face "You're absurd, Risa." he ran a hand through his short raven hair "Shizuo has never injured anyone he wasn't fighting. He's upset because he lost control definitely this time, not because he hurt you."  
I shook my head and scooted the empty tray down to my feet "This is where we must disagree, Izaya." I didn't continue, neither of us felt the need to force opinions on each other, difference was to be celebrated.

I yawned and stretched. "So am I allowed to get out of this disgusting hospital robe and have a shower?"

Izaya laughed and offered me his hand as I tried to get out of bed. "No, you can't shower, but I have a bath you can use. I had to stick things to the bottom so you won't slip." he rolled his eyes "Doctors are such a pain! The instructions they give are almost impossible to follow! They said that you couldn't take part in any sexual activity until you were completely healed. How am I supposed to take advantage of you in the silent hours of the night now?"

I laughed and hung my legs over the edge of the bed, feet hovering above the ground. "As if I'd go down so quietly. Waking up to your face nearly made me go bashee! Hideous man," I winked and stood for a second, before stepping forward and collapsing. Izaya caught me under my arms before I hit the ground.

"Maybe practice with a walker first?" he suggested, a coy grin on his lips.

"You know where you can insert your walker." I growled tersely, and stood, regrettably his strong arms supported me as I practiced moving my weakened legs, until with his help I was able to make it through a door into a much smaller room, with a fold-out futon as a bed, and a bathroom straight through an archway. It was well lit, and covered with a strange flooring I recognized as bamboo. The bath was more like an oversized jacuzzi, it had a couple of seats, and jets to spurt out water. It was already full with gently steaming water, bubbling gently.

"This should be good for my legs," I suggested, keeping my face straight as though a jacuzzi bath was something I saw everyday.

"Don't be afraid to use any of the bath things, it's just a bath." he winked at me in the mirrors all around the room. I had been distracted, but the walls were all mirrored. Creepy.

Alright, how to enter the bath. "Close your eyes, and keep them closed." I ordered. He obeyed, looking slightly bemused. I took off the awful hospital robe made out of what felt like paper and grabbed onto Izaya's shoulder before I fell over. "Now move forward, three steps."

His shin banged against the edge of the bath "Ow," he laughed "So I'm not allowed to look at you, but I'm supposed to help you into the bath?"

I didn't bother with a reply, instead I stepped into the warm water, gripping Izaya's shoulder like a lifeline, and planted my foot on the seat. Now for the other leg. I raised my leg high over the edge, and my foot slipped off the wet base of the seat and fell into deeper water. "GAH!" I screamed and careened into the water, face first. Izaya yelled as I latched onto his arm and dragged him into the tub. The waves of displaced water whooshed over the edge of the bath and both Izaya and I coughed out the liquid, he spluttered and looked completely surprised to find himself in the bath. I could help myself, bursting with mirth I laughed and giggled until I couldn't breathe, Izaya looked at me with utter indignation and guy-pride.

"You pulled me into the bath?" he asked, his tone was so injured I was set off again and laughed hysterically.

"I didn't... I didn't mean... To!" I wheezed, wiping tears from my eyes. I noticed I was still holding his arm tightly, and let go "I slipped!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I guess there's nothing for it!" he sighed eventually after my giggles died down, and he pulled off his shirt, throwing it over the edge to the floor, and strafed on his pants.

"Whoa! Now hold on!" I cried, still giggling slightly and covering my eyes.

"Keep those eyes closed, wet pants are impossible to remove," he said, and I heard struggling in front of me. I turned around, suddenly conscious of my own nakedness, but the bubbles from the jets foamed the water opaquely.

There was a thud, and the water level rose slightly as Izaya settled back on his seat. "You can look now." he said quietly, so I turned back around. He was lounged opposite me, most of his torso up to his ribs covered by the waves.

We sat in silence. I put my chin on my knees and closed my eyes, relaxing in the warmth. "Come here," Izaya said, but I knew it was a request. I crawled to his knees.

"Turn around," he said. I obeyed. He pulled my shoulders back until my back was against his knees. My long brown hair floated Like lily roots on top of the water. I closed my eyes as he made a ponytail with the brunette rope and began twisting it slowly. My eyes drooped immediately. He ran his long fingers through the stream, massaged my scalp, and braided, re-braided, twisted and twirled my hair until I was in an induced stupor, head lolling, and legs stretched out in front of me. I heard a bottle opening, and a masculine smell filled my senses. "Sorry it's male hair care," he apologized. I murmured an indefinable sound, possibly a purr. Izaya laughed quietly behind me as he massaged the soap into my hair. He opened his legs slightly, so I slipped back against the seat. He washed out all the soap, I felt the lather slide out of my hair and accumulate around the edge of my face. My ears were underwater, filled with the beating of the jets pumping warm air into the tub. He said something, but I couldn't hear, and I was too relaxed to move, but I opened my eyes to look at him, his face calmly concentrated on his task, his eyes were right here with us. He tilted my head back upright after rinsing my hair, and moved his hands down my neck, massaging my shoulders firmly. The warm water had helped to relax my muscles, and I was jelly in his hands as he worked out every knot and tension in my back. As he bent down to reach the small of my back, his face brushed my cheek, his quiet breathing calming more than anything else had. He lowered himself into the frothing water, and gently reached out, touching my right leg. I was surprised, but his calming and careful manoeuvres left me liquid.

Izaya gently slid his fingers to the middle of my thigh, and wrapped both hands around it. "You're so thin," he commented, and squeezed my leg down to my knee. I received a thorough, glorious leg and foot massage. His hands never strayed to indecent areas, and the contact we had was purely intimate. I felt completely relaxed with him, and there was no sexual energy at all between us. I leaned my head against the edge of the bath, and closed my eyes as Izaya worked. The next thing I knew, Izaya was softly whispering my name in my ear. I blinked awake, but all was dark. "I turned off the lights so you wouldn't have to be embarrassed," he said quietly, aware of my sleepy state. "Take my hand, it's time for bed." unquestioningly I gave him my hand. He helped me stand in the water, and lifted me out of the bath with ease. I liked the sound the water made as it ran off me and dripped back into the tub. Izaya pressed me against him, and wrapped me in the softest towel I had ever felt. It was warm. He leaned down and pulled out the plug, letting our dirty water drain away. I yawned deeply, and he felt me slowly slip down as my legs decided they'd rather be asleep. Izaya bundled my hair into a towel, and lifted me up, draping me over his arms like a princess. He placed me onto a bed, I felt him lie down next to me. I rolled onto my side, felt his deep, low breath against my back, and fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4- Blast From The Past!

Celty's head wasn't in this apartment as far as I could tell. But it would be impractical for me to steal it and be unable to take it anywhere.

I stepped in front of the tall mirror in Izaya's room. I was thin, thinner than I had been before I moved to this ridiculous city, but perhaps my body fat level had decreased due to injury. My hair was shining though, a picture of health, but my complexion was pale and my cheekbones were slightly drawn. I vowed to be more healthy, and stay away from Izaya, the stress it took to deal with him must be affecting my body. The cast looked biomechanical, as though it could transform into a sword or shield at a command, but it was chic and practical, so I liked it. The brutal wound on my side looked horrific. Though the lines were neat and precise, those of a surgeons weapon, I still shivered at the thought of a masked man peeling back my skin and fitting something alien and non-anatomical inside my body. I fingered the new accessories, it was my imagination, but they felt cold and bruised. No, they WERE bruised! The light purple stain spread over the intruders, and suddenly I hated them. "They don't belong in me!" I whispered, and clenched my fist. However, they saved my life. And being part mech was slightly awesome. And they were stronger than normal ribs, so I shouldn't have a problem with getting beat up on that side.

Not that I had any plans to cause trouble. Not Risa!

The dress was not me at all, but seeing as it was now autumn and the weather had gotten colder, I was content with the woollen tunic. Patterned tights were also provided, and a coat which was slightly too big, but warm enough for the weather. I emerged, and Izaya was ready with a scarf and low-heeled furry boots. "It's not like I'm going to freeze!" I complained, but thanked him for his generosity. Small droplets of rain started to splatter the windows as we left, putting a damper of the idea of a refreshing walk, but I was determined, and put my hood up as Izaya did the same with his Eskimo jacket and unleashed a black umbrella, he covered us both once we got outside, and the rain had gotten worse.

"Do you want to call it off?" Izaya asked.

I was determined now "No, I'm not cold and this will pass I'm sure." Izaya shrugged indifferently and we continued. "Oh!" I remembered "Aren't I supposed to keep my cast dry until it gets taken off?" I asked him.

He laughed "You would if you were wearing that disgusting pink thing from the hospital! Don't worry about it."

"And the stitches-"

"I said don't worry about it! I can't believe you haven't explored your battle wounds yet. There's a waterproof layer over the whole gash. The stitches will dissolve when they're ready, worrywart."

I curled my lip. No one had ever accused me of being a worrier.

The rain poured down incessantly, but I refused to show weakness. The crowds had thinned marginally, I supposed it must have been a weekend if there were teenagers around. Izaya wrapped his arm around mine, and steered us towards the middle of central Ikebukuro. My legs were groaning from the inactivity of weeks, but I shut off the signals and carried on. A man bumped into me, he was wearing a black suit, and carried a briefcase with no umbrella. He stumbled and grabbed onto my good arm for balance "Are you alright?" I asked, helping him steady.

But then through the rain I saw his face.

"Risa," he whispered, then his eyes lit up with determination "I've found you! I knew this was were you went! I know you didn't mean to leave me like that, my darling, but I can finally take care of you! It wasn't your fault."

I knew exactly whose fault it was. "Darling," I trilled turning to Izaya with a promise of pain grimacing on my face, "Who is this man?"

Izaya looked like he was in heaven, "I thought you must have recognized him muffin!"

Milo's face turned to thunder "Muffin? Darling?" he stretched up and seemed to tower over our small umbrella, just like I remembered.

Izaya grinned and put up his hands in surrender "Only a little joke, Milo! No need to-"

Milo removed his glasses, tucking them into the front pocket of his suit. His brown hair was being flattened in the downpour. "You can't have moved on from me Risa, we said we'd always be together." I resisted rolling my eyes with difficulty. "You look so beautiful, my Risa, that dress suits you perfectly, and your hair has grown, we can be husband and wife now, our home is perfect, you can always wear nice things and cook me dinner, and take care of our beautiful twin baby girls!"

This time I did roll my eyes. "Look Mister, I don't know you." I turned away, but he spin me back and drew me to him. He held my arms at my side, bent down and kissed me sloppily. I broke out of his cage and kicked him where it hurt, he pulled back and looked surprised but my weak legs didn't cause much pain. "Risa, why-"

"For the love of God!" I wiped the slobber off my face with the sleeve of my coat. "You disgusting narcissistic man! I can't cook! I can't even burn toast gracefully without causing some horrendous fire! This dress is not in my tastes at all! I never want to get married, I don't want children, I already have everything I want in this life, including a new set of ribs, and," I added furiously "You do realize that people cannot control what kind of babies they will squeeze from the holiest of holies?" I took a deep breath.

Milo was appalled. "Risa! When did you start using such language? What do you mean a new set of ribs? I'll take you home straight away so we can talk about all this."

My frustration was overflowing, as it usually was when dealing with this man. "Izaya!" I roared "Explain, or so help me I will rip that grin off your face and turn it into ears for this moron!"

The info dealer was roaring with laughter, side splitting, and I'd had just about enough. I stormed over to Milo and slapped him hard across the face, it was my right hand, and I was so full of anger and hate that I may have curled my hand into a fist at the last moment. Milo hit the ground from the force. He stared up at me with disbelief, I stared at my hand. "Izaya, this hand is broken right?" I couldn't feel any pain.

Milo's face was contorting with anger, he turned into the brute I knew from the past, I heard seams rip as his chest inflated with Neanderthal anger. He stood, over six feet high, and swung for me. His palm was open but I still had no intention of letting that fool touch me. I dodged under his arm, and narrowly avoided an attempt from the other arm, he swing like a monkey, slow and with devastating force. The swings were coming with fists now, and his face was turning red. I couldn't understand how I used to be so scared, he seemed like a classic grunt, but I was a woman now, and I let no one push me around. I realized that I wasn't afraid of anyone, not even my old tormentors. My heart beat steadily and evenly as I darted around Milo's onslaught. Eventually he tired from our dance, and roared with frustration. "You're mine, Risa! Come to me now!"

I snorted "In what universe have I ever obeyed you?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. "We were almost done with your training though, you wouldn't have been broken in another week."

I shook my head "You picked the wrong girl. I debated having you tortured for your disgusting behaviour once I had my underworld running, but I really couldn't care less about you." I turned my back on him and faced Izaya. "As for you, traitorous sadist, I hope you enjoyed playtime today, I have been tolerant, but refuse henceforth to be part of your games."

I leant sideways as Milo made a grab for my neck, and in a swift, smooth movement, had appeared behind him and punched upwards as hard as I could between him legs. He collapsed on the ground. "If you try to find me again, I'll know, and I'll have you swap genders while you sleep. Trust me, you won't enjoy being degraded by your likeminded sick friends."

I stormed away into the rain, Izaya called after me, but I vanished. I took off my clothes in a back ally behind a clothing store, and slipped in, grabbing whatever simple things I could find. I was soaked to the bone, and had a feeling all this shivering was bad for the new ribs. Shoplifting was wrong, but in the current situation, with those clothes probably containing trackers, I was desperate.

The trip home was cold. I picked one of my nicer apartments, wanting the large tub to bathe in. I sprinted the way there, and immediately ran the bath, taking off the stolen outfit and diving into the steaming water. It took several hours and hot water refills to get my muscles to calm down. My hair floated in the water around me. Maybe it was time to cut it all off? I shook my head. It was easier to get things with long hair. Short hair was cute but resistible.

Wrapped in my robe with a cup of hot green tea, I sat in my luxurious bed, and warmed up. A small sneeze escaped me, "Damn the Japanese tendency to get sick for no reason!" I growled. It was just a chill.

But the next morning I passed out on the way to the bathroom and dragged myself back across the floor to the bed, rolling into it forlornly. At least I could stay out of Izaya's sight this way. Unfortunately, I really did need a hand.

The phone rang twice "What?" asked an irritated husky voice on the other end.  
"Hey, sorry to bother you, Shizuo," I apologized, feeling bad for disturbing him.

"Risa!" I heard him fumble with the phone and the noise of people in the background faded. "How are you? Look, I'm really sorry-"

I laughed, and then felt horribly lightheaded. "No problem, Shizuo, I just need a hand with some things, I'm down with a virus right now."

Shizuo yelled "Shut the hell up!" at the people on his end. "Of course, Risa, let me know what I can do."

I told him I needed to move locations again, somewhere a bit smaller, one of my

lofts. I also gave him a shopping list since none on my homes had any food or medication in them whatsoever.

He arrived at my address forty minutes later, and since I couldn't make it down he stairs, let alone out if bed, he carried me into the car. Tom was driving. "Hey Tom!" I said, dazed from the movement of Shizuo's long strides.

"Hi Risa, don't worry, you can trust that your address is secret with us."

I laughed and nearly passed out again, my head drooped against the window "I know Tom, that's why I asked for help from you and Shizuo!" I lied, I would be selling those two locations as soon as I was able to reason again, but manners cost nothing.

Shizuo said that the groceries were in the back, and Tom took us to my loft. It was in a quiet area of northern Ikebukuro, mainly home to eclectic artists and small families, I'd researched the neighbourhood beforehand, including it's occupants. Tom pulled up where I directed, and took my bags while Shizuo carried me. I was too feverish to feel awkward in only a fuzzy robe. The key was in a bush outside, Shizuo opened the door, and we climbed the creaky wooden stairs up two floors. "Sorry guys, I forgot it was so far." Tom smiled, but was struggling with the bags. I offered to walk but they both protested. My loft was the smallest of the floor, situated at the top of the building, I'd sealed off the eaves, and insulated thoroughly. Shizuo dropped me on the couch, since the bed was covered with a dust over, and looked around. Tom lit the enormous red brick fireplace and we waited for it to warm up.

My kitchen was small, only the few cabinets I needed, but all the appliances were new, and I had a small pantry. It was cosy and warm, or would be warm as soon as the fire got going. Tom put away the groceries as I dosed, and Shizuo just stared around. Eventually he sat next to me as Tom was leaving and shook me awake "I'm going to stay, if that's alright, Risa."

"But that's not right, I'll be great now thanks to all your help, and thanks Tom, I don't know what I would have done."

He laughed "I'm sure you would have managed somehow, see you when I see you!" he left quietly.

The fire grew brighter, I blinked my eyes open as a log cracked. Something smelt good.

"I hope stew is alright?" Shizuo asked, bringing over a bowl on one of the cushioned trays I'd found in a street sale.

"Shizuo," I muttered sleepily, "You don't have to be here."

He grunted with amusement "Of course I do, I newly killed you Risa, I want to make sure you're okay now." he spooned up some of the stew, and blew on it to cool it down. "It's kind of an old family secret," he explained, laconic. "Open."

I gave him my best determined stare, but he just pinched my nose until I had to open my mouth for air and shoved the spoon in my mouth. It was superb. Warm and textured, perfect for illness. I made several inappropriate noises of delight, and I the tacit man almost blushed. I decided to feed myself from then on, but I couldn't finish the whole bowl before my eyes were drooping and I was nodding off with the spoon in my mouth. Shizuo laughed quietly and took the utensil and meal away. He lifted me up, carrying me to the bed, which he must have made while I was eating. I was shivering again, so Shizuo added an extra blanket. He didn't take off my robe.

I slept fitfully, nightmares terrorizing my sleeping and waking, I didn't know what was real until Shizuo grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently, spouting random facts about what was around me, the robin on the sill chirping, the shower-bath with the curtain of the periodic table, the muscles in his chest, the turquoise blanket, neatly piled logs and coal, newspaper next to my bed, jug of flowers. He said everything he could see, so my senses would grow grounded. I was sweating so much, and threw off the covers, I tried to take off the robe, but large hands stopped me. A bag of ice was placed on the center of my chest. It cooled me instantly. The cold spread around my body, I could see the waves of blue and lilac sinking away the angry glow of red and amber heat. Eventually I fell asleep again, feeling safe again, and this time my dreams were kinder, but just as chaotic.

Shizuo held me the whole night, I felt his arms supporting me, and the cold tang of metal as a thermometer slipped into my mouth. In the morning, I woke, feeling a bit too warm. There were several melted icepacks bundled around me, and Shizuo was out cold next to me. He lay outside the thin blanket covering me, and snored quietly, my head rested on his arm. The cold morning light outside the window told me it was far too early to wake up, so I curled up and drifted off again. Shizuo shifted slightly, and my eyes shot open. "Sorry," he said grimacing, and pulled his arm away "how are you feeling?"

I blinked, and touched my head. "A little headache, and so tired, but otherwise great, thank you for taking care of me."

He blushed slightly and gruffly shifted around on the bed "It was nothing. If I hadn't stayed you may not have made it, your fever was raging out of control, I had to balance your body temperature all night! You're still running a little high, but not 30 degrees."

I felt awful "I'm so, so sorry Shizuo, you shouldn't have to stay up all night to take care of a grown woman!" I hid my face in embarrassment. I was so pathetic, to be brought down my standing in the rain for too long! My metal cast rubbed against my nose awkwardly, I lowered that arm. "And thank you for that soup last night too, it was amazing, and exactly what I needed." I stretched my arms above my head, trying to get the aches out, but pulled my stitches painfully. Shizuo noticed the flinch and brought me a glass of tepid water and painkillers, which he assured me were very strong.

"I need to go out and get more ice," he said. I had to take the drawers out of your freezer to fit the other bag in, but there wasn't any food in there anyway. Are you hungry?" I shook my head. "I put the soup in the fridge, heat some up if you get peckish. He refilled the glass of water and put a jug by the side of the bed on top of the newspaper from weeks ago. "I'll be back in 15 minutes, stay cool, and keep checking your temperature every 5 minutes." he buttoned up his white bartenders shirt, I hadn't even realized he was topless, then put on his waistcoat and bow tie.

I smiled weakly "Very tidy," I complimented, he shrugged and put a cigarette in his mouth. "See you soon." I rolled over after he'd left, wishing I had a radio or some sort of sound in the empty studio. However the longer I was left in silence, the mire charming the birdsong became. I also noticed a high pitched buzzing inside my head, which couldn't be good, but I ignored it, focussing on the birdsong. There must have been a couple building their nest in the alcoves outside my window, they came and went constantly, singing as they worked. I decided to get changed since I had the chance, but as soon as I stood, my vision went black. I guided myself by touch to my vest of drawers, and grabbed a random tank top and pj shorts. I had to put them on in the bed, my legs weren't strong enough, and my balance was awful. Eventually I rolled onto my back, breathing heavily, exhausted from the problem-solving and exercise, but fully clothed at last. I fell into the birdsong.

Shizuo arrived with a bang to rival the creation of the universe. "I told you!" he yelled, thunderous voice shaking cobwebs from my ceiling. "Stay cool! Have you checked your temperature?"

"Ah," I rolled over onto my back and covered my face with a pillow "So noisy..." my head was throbbing and I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "I forgot, sorry Shizuo." I muttered, the world was so hazy.

He tugged the pillow off my face and pulled open one of my eyelids. I protested weakly and suck out my tongue, earning a thermometer shoved in my mouth. "I've brought some antibiotics," Shizuo looked doubtfully in his plastic carrier bag, "and a couple bags of ice. Plus..." he held out something, a chocolate bar.

"Shizuo you're a saint!" I smiled pathetically and ventured him to come close. He leaned forward, concerned, but I wrapped my arms around his lean body and pulled him onto the bed with me. He made a few manly protests, but eventually laughed with me. He got up to get the ice, and placed it around me strategically. I was shivering already, but too exhausted to protest.

Shizuo lay down in the bed next to me, and let out a big sigh. I took out the thermometer and said "You should get some sleep, this thing will beep if my temperature gets too high, so don't worry, get some rest. You must be so fatigued from looking after me all night."

Shizuo gave me a suspicious look out of the corner of his eye, "I'll wake up if it beeps." he said eventually and closed his eyes. I listened to his breathing for a while, before it turned into quiet snores.

It was wonderful not having to be party of a game, or keep my guard up, or argue and deceive. Pleasant. Blissful. I wondered if this was how mundanes lived, ignorantly unaware of a world where any wrong word could cost you your life. What happened when Izaya was done playing with me? What would I do if I won or lost the game? Feverish thoughts whirled around my head, I was panicking. Inhaling slowly I concentrated on Shizuo's deep breaths. For now, nothing mattered but recovering from this illness.

When I closed my eyes, scenes and faces, bubbling shapes and swirling memories sped by, everything was undulating with a vigour that made my stomach churn. Stupid negativity, I told myself, get over it! You're in bed with the heartthrob of father-figure deprived teenagers. You can take this opportunity to make Izaya unbelievably furious... Nope, I mentally crossed that one out, off duty Risa. You have awesome ribs, your arm is healing perfectly, and Shizuo is being such a gentleman, so much more than Izaya ever was. Somehow I couldn't imagine that dark-haired Eskimo fanning sweat off my forehead with a towel, personally carrying enormous bags of ice up three flights of stairs for me, and falling asleep after sleeplessly making sure my body wouldn't shut down.

Nope, Izaya was a child, he couldn't handle the responsibility. "Nope," I mumbled, my eyes darting around the room. Everything suddenly slowed down, the birds tweeting, Shizuo's snores, and then stopped. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in the stillness.

Shizuo nudged me awake gently. "Your fever broke a couple hours ago, you're cooling down nicely."

I nearly cried with relief. "Thank goodness!" I hugged his arm "I hated that so much, everything is still super fast though." I frowned, I was even speaking faster than in my normal state.

Shizuo laughed. "Yes, but now you just need rest and food!" he brought over a bowl of the stew he made, and patted my head as I tucked in. I rubbed against his palm like a cat as I wolfed down the spoonfuls. Shizuo massaged my scalp, and I drooped visibly. Heaven. But then his hand was gone, and there were more ice bags around me. "You must still be feverish," he turned away quickly, but not before I saw his blush.

"Thank you for everything, Shizuo." I smiled and shivered slightly. "I'm so glad I called you. You probably regret picking up your phone," I laughed "But I really appreciate all this help. If there's anything at all that you need, ask me."

Shizuo waved me away "Don't wordy about it, my pleasure."

* * *

**Hello! It's the author here ;) just dropped by to say, if there is ANYTHING you particularly like or dislike, let me know! I have no idea what you guys think about all this, so give me a hint! XD What do you think about this Shizisa (WHAAAA?!) sideline? Or would you rather I stick to Risaya (eeerrrmmm...)? PLEASE give me something to go on! I want to keep you readers guessing ;)**


	5. Chapter 5- Conscientious Objector

Shizuo stayed with me for a few days afterward, mothering me to death. But I did enjoy having the company. He slept on the couch after my fever broke, but generally I didn't need him over night so he went back to his own place. We had sushi every discount day, Shizuo brought me over a bag with the weirdest sushi types I'd ever heard of. Not all good. Shizuo didn't talk about much, but mentioned his brother a few times, I decided that I wanted to meet this 'Big Star' whom I had never heard of. I also learned that Izaya had once framed Shizuo, which seemed a low blow, even for that Eskimo. I couldn't grasp why he had done it, seeing as he always claimed that Shizuo was of no interest to him at all. I felt pity for the man who took care of me. I asked him if he wanted another decent job, but he only snorted "And then what? Get fired for starting something aggressive? Have Izaya ruin things for me again? I'm fine where I am."

It was a shame, I could get him some great work down my chain. He treated me like a sister, over the couple weeks that we saw each other regularly we grew close, and gradually I was able to take up my fitness routine as my illness, ribs, and arm healed. The stitches had dissolved, and the large red scar looked like a fissure under the new layer of skin. I knew it would fade, but I planned to enjoy it while it lasted. Izaya's stab wound on my stomach had faded to a white raised line. I felt like these scars made me officially part of this city. Like Ikebukuro tested its residents to see if they were strong enough to handle the intensity. I passed.

Shizuo thought my exercise routines were crazy. "You push yourself unnecessarily," he said one day as I skipped rope furiously, dripping sweat. "It's all about how you use your body, not pure strength."

I stopped, and focused on steadily my pulse by breathing. "Yes, however," I smiled "strength helps. I'm good, you'd be surprised." I winked at the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

He stared at me "Show me." he rolled up his sleeves and struck a fighting pose.

I laughed "Alright, give me two minutes." I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I was stinking, oh well. I changed my shirt to a sports bra, if my scar was pulled and the fragile new skin ripped, the bleeding would be easier to notice. To protect my broken arm, I wrapped a towel around the wrist and pulled on an antique boxing glove. It still contained padding, luckily.

Shizuo was ready when I came back in. He had moved all the living room furniture to the edges of the room for us to have enough space.

"So... Wow." he stared at me.

"Oh, sorry if my body is a distraction I can put on a shirt?" he was so speechless by me?

Shizuo coughed awkwardly "No... That's alright, I was just taken aback by the scar I gave you. Did they really... Did the doctors really give you new ribs?"

I felt foolish. "Yes, would you like to feel?" I offered him my side, he cautiously reached out his fingers.

"They don't hurt?" he asked.

I shrugged "They used to, but not anymore."

With that reassurance, he gently probed the anomalous creations, feeling where they joined my spine. "I can't believe I did this to you..." his voice sounded thick.

I took his hand assuredly. "You didn't mean to do this, I jumped in your way of hurting Izaya, I can take anything anybody does to me. Don't worry about a thing." I mildly punched his side. "Are you ready?" I was excited. "Anything goes."

Shizuo looked uncertainly at me, but nodded laconically. He took off his shirt. Do not become distracted Risa. He was rippling with lean muscle, so skinny, unlike his massive strength would suggest.

I fell into a relaxed fighting stance. My balance seemed alright, my core was settled low, I pumped adrenaline into my blood, and relaxed my muscles to prevent the build up of lactic acid. Steady breaths. I kept my eyes on his center the whole time. "Are you going to hit me ever?" Shizuo asked.

I maintained my composure. "I never hit first."

He sighed "I need to know how hard to go on you."

"That is why I never hit first. Trust me, you won't lay a finger on me." he swayed uncomfortably, but then his hips tilted and he swung a fist at my belly. It was weak, like a flick. I dodged at the last second to save energy and twirled in a pirouette under his outstretched arm, kicking an evil back kick at his jaw. My heal connected, and Shizuo stumbled, hitting the ground.

I bounced away, but he didn't try to floor me, he just looked stunned and massaged his face, brow crinkled. "You almost dislocated my jaw." he sounded puzzled.

"Almost. Sorry, I told you anything goes!" I winked. He knew I'd held back. I could see his guy-pride rising like a tornado. My heel was smarting. No ax kicks, or roundhouse from now on.

Shizuo stood and fell back into a fighting stance "Okay." he said. And attempted a roundhouse, I saw the shift in his hips again, and jumped above, tucking up my legs and powering out a sidekick to his stomach. It connected, and he winced but that was all, I dived left, swooping under his fists and feigned, earning Shizuo a gloved-punch to his nose. Then he hit me. I was focusing on executing a hook when his fist darted around my block and hit my solar plexus. The wind was knocked out of me, but I still managed to knock him backwards with my retorting side kick. "Are you okay?" Shizuo panicked once he'd stood up again.

"I'm fine, just winded, keep it up!" I was disappointed at myself, but it was nice to know that I still had it, even if it was only a little bit of 'it' that remained.

"You're good," Shizuo said, and gave me a thumbs up. "Maybe we should call it a day."

I was reluctant, but I knew Shizuo regretted agreeing to this fight, so I let him go. I went for a run that evening, around the southern part of Ikebukuro. I hadn't run for a while, but my cardio was still top, I didn't need to break, but I was feeling very fatigued when I got home, and slightly sick, as the fever hadn't quite faded. I dropped off quickly, still in my sweats.

I woke suddenly in darkness. Something was wrong. My legs were aching, even as I lay still. Was that sound movement? I couldn't be sure. I steadied my breathing.

Absolute control.

I shut off the aching in my legs. My mind focused. Adrenaline released into my system, heartbeat increased. Deeper breaths. Muscles readying. As the strange shadow moved in front of my windows, my half-open eyes sprang open. I leaped off the bed, performing an unnatural two-footed kick to the chest of the shadow. It stumbled backwards and fell through the window, glass shattering in a symphony of chimes. I loved that sound. The shadow hung onto the sill and in an instant sprang up, landing cat-like on my floor. I didn't waste a second. My fist was blocked by lean muscle, and in the darkness I missed the hand shooting around my throat. My body began to panic as spots appeared around my vision, my hands stabbed, slapped, scratched wildly, the hand remained, steadily squeezing harder. I reached for the face of the shadow, finding mouth, lips, nose, I stabbed my fingers into the nostrils, far up, and heard a grunt of pain as the shadow dropped me. I rolled on the floor, and swung my leg around, hearing the happy thud of ass on wood. The shadow was standing, but I leaped on top of it, spinning the mass over, and crouched over its back, twisting its arm behind it, and slamming its face repeatedly into my floor. I heaved the dead weight up, trying to maneuver it over to the shattered window. It twisted in my arms and smashed my head into the frame, I felt blood drip down into my mouth. My nose may have broken. I fell to the floor, blacking out for a moment before the shadow kicked me in the stomach. I rolled away as the foot hit my ribs, scrambling to my feet and taking a breath. I faced the dark silhouette.

My breath remained completely steady. I put up my fists and balanced, ready for the next wave. Deep breaths.

The shadow ducked and turned invisible. I turned and sprinted for the light, but a kick to the back of my knees sent me crashing into the couch. It was a lucky landing, a dangerous kick like that could have sent my shin rocketing though my skin. I rolled and felt a weight on top of me, a crunching punch landed on my cheek, snapping my face to the side, just as another hit my diaphragm. Not about to put up with that treatment, I kneed the offender in the spine, hard enough to seriously hurt. The shadow grunted again, and fell sideways off me, I punched its stomach, slammed it's knee into my face, got to my feet, wobbling slightly. There was no sound of movement beside me.

I wearily moved to the light switch, and turned it on. My studio needed a bit of a clean up. Especially with that incongruous raven-haired fool lying in my living room.

Izaya was unconscious, and looked peaceful.

I lifted him onto the couch with difficulty, and punched his face, just to make sure he was out of it. Another beautiful black bruise appeared slowly over his other eye. His lip was split, and those amber eyes were closed in sleep.

I duck-taped his hands and feet together, and then strung him up from the ceiling between my living room and bedroom.

Then I took a long bath, and let the pain and aches flood into me. There was hurt everywhere. The blood from my face turned out to be a gash over my eye. I stitched it carefully after the bath, and thanked God for sparing my nose. Cuts on my knuckles, accompanied by a wailing solar plexus, and my throat ached to shallow, but otherwise, I was fantastic. I brushed my teeth gently, and dressed in conservative pjs before curling up in bed to enjoy the rest of the night. A soft whistling woke me, a cheery tune, like a daytime radio show from the 60s. I rolled over, and remembered my guest. "Good morning!" I sang cheerily. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby!" Izaya laughed softly. I hope it hurt him to make such an offensive sound so early in the morning.

I stretched and raised myself up, pretending that I wasn't in epic agony. Certainly I looked better than that Eskimo swinging slowly round in a circle. I was lucky my ceiling was so high.

I got up and walked past him to the kitchen. He rotated, like a bizarre piñata. I yawned and boiled the kettle for a cup of green tea. "Would you like one?" I asked politely, trying to resist whacking him with a broomstick.

"Yes please." Izaya swung his legs to try and spin around the other way, but overshot and reversed his spinning, now turning clockwise. I made him a cup of tea and sat it opposite me on the counter. I sipped, staring at him. Then made breakfast. Just for me, there was no point wasting food on him.

The piñata watched me silently from his constantly rotating view in the center of the room.

After breakfast I took a shower, getting changed in the bathroom of course, and bandaged up my battle wounds. I performed normal chores, sweeping up the glass from the smashed windows, and washing the floor and my bloodied pillow cases. Izaya had dripped plasma onto my wood floors under where he was hanging. I cleaned that up too. I'd need some varnish, if I was going to stay here.

Then came the hard part.

From the kitchen I threw a knife at the rope holding up Izaya. The shot, fortunately, was perfect. Izaya crashed to the floor, unable to support himself. I lifted him up under his arms and dragged him to the couch. I put a towel down before lifting into a seated position. I wasn't going to let that idiot ruin my couch. He shifted to get comfortable, then smiled contentedly.

"I see that hand in your pocket," I said flatly "I've already confiscated all your knives so don't bother."

"Oh, Risa! I don't know why I underestimate you!" he sighed dramatically.

I held up my hand for silence "I don't care." pausing, I looked him over, both eyes barely open with puffy bruise, swollen lip and another bruise on his forehead. "I would like to know how you found me."

Izaya smiled, it looked painful. "I had my assistants following your friend Shizuo here, since I knew he didn't live here, it only took a couple of hours to spot you inside this place."

I let no sign of emotion show. "How much would you say you are worth?" I asked.

Izaya laughed "As a human being or an enterprise?"

I cocked my head, waiting.

"I don't deal with finances. I haven't a clue." he said at last, dismissive.

A knock at the door sounded. "Come in!" I called, not turning around.

It opened, and there was a roar "What the Hell?!"

"Peace, Shizuo," I calmed "He's fully restrained."

"You sure gave him a pounding..." he moved forward and poked Izaya's cheek.

"Yes, it was the least I could do after his kind advances." I curled my lip, bitterness did not sit well with me. Sarcasm worked much better.

"I sincerely hope you know that I did not intend you harm." Izaya pouted, or at least tried to since his lip was too swollen. "You were the one who instigated the totally unprovoked attack and consequential fight."

I stood and made my way into the kitchen, making another tea. "Shizuo, cup?"

He didn't take his eyes off his nemesis. "No."

I sat back down and blew on my mug. The sun was making it's way to the principle of the sky, and cast a pleasant light through my wide windows. The room was chilly though, with a smashed window, I asked Shizuo to light the fire.

"I feel that my actions were predictable, considering the facts- that I am a woman living alone," I ticked off the declarative on my fingers "you entered in the dead of night, without permission from me, and did not make your presence known. I think a court would find that my actions of self-defense were completely justified and foreseeable."

Izaya burst into a fit of giggling. I waited until he was out of breath, and sipped my tea lightly. Still too hot. Eventually, gasping and chuckling softly, amber eyes met mine. "I think we can continue this respectably, I'm not going anywhere."

You're joking. "You're joking!" Shizuo snarled from the edge of his perch next to me. "If you think we're letting you go now, while you're defenseless, you're even crazier than I thought."

Izaya gazed at Shizuo with a mixture of pity and disgust. "Risa, please tell me you're not conspiring with this creature?"

I smiled "Conspiring? Of course not." I blew on my tea "He's helped me a lot lately, and I repay those who help me. Especially if they save my life."

Izaya's brows shot upwards. "I think I missed out on some important information. Last time I was in the loop, this beast nearly killed you, and I saved your life."

Shizuo growled, but I put my hand on his arm. "And last time _I_ checked, you've almost killed me once, stabbed me in the arm, and kidnapped me from the hospital so you could go to work, once your lackeys fixed me up with new ribs and cast."

Izaya almost looked like he was annoyed. I remembered how he'd bathed me, and put me to bed that night, and at our dinner. I remembered our kiss, and how his warm, melting touch had felt on my lips.

Izaya saw the memories pass through my eyes, and grinned, splitting his lip again. "You know I've done _so_ much more than that. But I understand, you like having this pet to do your jobs for you, lick hour toes and lap up your leftovers."

Shizuo slammed his fist on my coffee table, snapping it in two. God dammit. "I know Risa," he rumbled, sounding calmer than I'd known him to be in the presence of Izaya. "I've held her in the fits of fever, when she doesn't know what's real and what is safe, I've mopped her forehead and cooled her with ice, fed her spoonfuls of soup I made myself, and hushed her when she screamed from nightmares." Shizuo leaned forward until his forehead was inches from Izaya's. "You have no claim to this woman. Leave her alone."

Whoa. Since when did this turn into a 'I know Risa the best' fight? "Shizuo," I said, trying to stay focused. "I want Izaya."

Shizuo stumbled back like he'd been slapped.

"He has some things I want, and I need him to cooperate with me."

"Oh." Shizuo sat back down, looking sheepish.

Izaya was glowing with sadistic joy. "You were sick? Oh Risa, you should have found me, I know the best doctors-"

"So you could sit and laugh at her suffering?! I don't think so!" Shizuo roared and made as if to slug the Eskimo. "She needed careful and attentive care day in day out! Not some jumped up little shit's money-grabbing doc!"

"Shut it!" I screamed with a look of murder.

Shizuo backed off.

I untied Izaya, who rubbed his red wrists and arms. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"I said shut it. Now I want you, Izaya, to make dinner for me every... Wednesday." he nodded and smiled, but I could tell by his eyes that he was surprised. "Shizuo," I barked. He jumped slightly and straightened his posture. "We're okay right?" I finished softly, I didn't want to lose his friendship. After everything he'd done for me I owed him at least that. His deep brown eyes widened in surprise. Then mellowed and seemed to smile at me, perhaps he knew how I needed him on my side in life. Shizuo nodded his bright head, his hair shifted over his eyes. "Thank you." sincerity laced through my words. I wondered though if I was being selfish, keeping this innocent-souled man to myself, by my side.

Izaya chuckled quietly, I ignored him "Shut up asshole!" Shizuo glared and rose, but I waved him down.

"Izaya, I'm not letting you go for a while, not until I've cleaned you up anyway." I said, smiling deviously.

He almost rolled his eyes, the look on my face stopped him before he reached the apex.

After torturing the poor man through burning antiseptic and forcing pain medication down his throat, I released him. Then I went for a jog, and ate dinner at a small burger bar on a street corner. I was more aware of tails this time, so I was able to lose them easily and make my way to a more glamorous apartment I owned. It was moving into late afternoon, but I was still aching, and my healing wrist felt like there had been far too much use. I lying on the enormous bed, I realized that I needed to act quickly. Very quickly. Izaya was getting too close, too fast. I needed leverage.

Too much to think about. I closed my eyes, willing for a moment of peace in the blaring light of the sun through my windows, and drifted asleep.

Falling asleep too early caused me to wake in thick darkness. But I had business anyway. Dressing for the night, disguised as a boy, I picked up my rock Curtis had delivered for me. It was still in the P.O. box, ready for me. I took it back to my home, heading straight to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. It was nothing particularly special, just small white crystal in a grey cement, large shards of matte black protruding randomly. This was the beginning though. I'd finally started in my plans.

The morning was spent preparing. I went to the hospital, and a startled doctor told me that my odd futuristic cast could be removed, but to keep on looking after that arm. No weights, no fights, no long correspondences. The arm felt light, the skin was soft, like damp cloth. I felt slightly naked, but relished the new freedom. My shirts could finally be rolled down from my elbow!

Next appointment was at a spa. I hadn't had a lady day since the spring, and I was in need of some treatment. It was Wednesday, and in 10 hours I'd be sitting with Izaya, conversing, jousting verbally, the mental fatigue was overwhelming.

Refreshed, massaged, manipedi, exfoliated, waxed, pruned and plumped, I spent the afternoon reading through the news I'd been gifted with. There was too much for just one day, having built up since my accident with Shizuo, but categorizing, and disposing of an informant gone bad in my absence was as much as I could do before it was time to get ready. It had begun to get dark, I had forgotten that it was autumn and the sun fell early. By the time I'd arrived at Izaya's home, the first place I had visited, it was already night, and the city was alive with neon and the sweaty smell of alcohol. A haze of bright falsity hovered over the city, hiding the stars.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! A bit of a shorter chapter, since I've been busy recently. BUT BUT BUT! I'm building up for the next chapter. It's a big one. What do YOU think's going to happen? Let me know! Is there going to be a DEATH?! Will Shizuo/Risa/Izaya confess his love for...? Will Risa get in more fights? Such a troublesome child... AND just to let you know that I have my own story rolling on fanfic's sister site, fictionpress. Please check it out if you're interested in reading something new, fresh, and a little bit hot and steamy! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6- Passive Aggressive?

She arrived at my door as a vision in elegant black trousers that flowed around unending legs, conservative. Coupled with a seductive plunging black brocade revealing bare shoulders and chest, her hair was tied up in a messy bun as though her elegance was a show, and her true nature was tangled and unruly.

She almost took my breath away.

Almost.

"Risa! You look stunning this evening, as ever." I complimented placidly as I invited her inside. She took a seat on the couch she had occupied before.

"Thank you for inviting me, Izaya." she smirked, and I immediately grew interested in this woman again. Small talk was as boring as painting, but sparring was an exciting battle!

"It was my pleasure dear guest, your presence is always stimulating." I certainly felt stimulated, my mortal side gave her a small and polite once-over, lingering at the low dip of her sweetheart neckline, diving ambitiously between her breasts.

"As is yours, though I find myself blushing when you stare at my breasts so blatantly. Perhaps I am stimulated in an entirely different way- I appreciate your intellectual value, Sir."

I laughed and brought her a narrow sparkling glass of champagne. "To stimulation!" I toasted. She gently clinked her glass to mine. We never broke eye-contact as we sipped. "Dinner should be ready, it's a simple affair this time, I'm afraid." I smiled and shrugged sheepishly, as though embarrassed, but she knew that I couldn't care less how extravagant the food was, she'd given me two black eyes damn it! But even as I watched her take her place at my table, I knew I couldn't resist her, she placed her hand on her chin, traced her collarbone lightly, gazed at me with those absurdly unreadable eyes that laughed perpetually, mocking me, jibing. I wanted to know her inside out, play, poke, dissect the virtuoso woman who proved herself a worthy opponent both intellectually and physically. She would be mine, even if I had to destroy her world and business first.

* * *

He smiled and chirped as he had always done, yet there was something intrinsically different, a tension, a knot, something off with Izaya. We tucked into our pasta dishes, superbly cooked, delicious and nutritious, and finished with an alcoholic desert from Italy that seemed to be similar to a meringue. I was sated, but Izaya was different. He gazed deeply at me when we conversed, and never took his eyes from mine. I felt something emanating from him, a message, a warning? No, he was essentially relaxed. I could see in his positioning that there was something else, there was indeed a tension, but of the mind, not the body. I brought it up once we'd finished our deserts. "Izaya," I began, cooing slightly and leaning back in my chair "you are a supreme mind. A genius amongst imbeciles, what can possibly be bothering you so much?"

He almost looked puzzled, before smiling and shaking his head in defeat. "You are the only match to me, as far as I know, and everything you do is a mystery to me. You exhale a drug, I can't get near you without endangering you. You make me want to strangle you to death, and you make me want to be your ecstasy. I can't decide which I want more. You both fill something I have been longing for, and rip everything else from me mercilessly. You are a living contradiction, and you glow with a magnetism that supersedes every power I have in my body. You are virtually a divine power, and I can't figure out what my mind prefers, you being dead and out of my way, or you in my arms, being my way."

I kept my gaze level, staring into his eyes. I saw the flickering tendrils of emotion, the doubt, the anger, the genius, and the desire to rule it all as a joke and laugh his truth away like shrugging off an old coat. He fascinated me. "I know which I would prefer." I said evenly. There was no joke in my voice, no waver.

Izaya stared at me with his mind churning. Then simultaneously we dived across the table. Izaya flung his arm across the surface, sweeping away our dishes and the candles, extinguishing the only light but the passionate tangerine fire, roaring with warmth. His mouth was scorching hot, his fingers set my veins firing blood through my body, I couldn't think, my whole being was alight with passion, burning with a heat that had lived within me, and now was finally unleashed. He punished me, I felt his teeth nipping my neck, sucking, I clawed his shirt away, revealing his pale, slightly bruised skin. All was sensation. I realized my eyes were closed, and opened them. I sat on the table, legs wrapped around the narrow waist of Izaya, his arms held me as he kissed down my shoulder to my chest, his deep black raven hair a contrast harsh against my snowdrop skin. My breathing was erratic, I couldn't even tell if any oxygen was getting in my lungs. He raised his face to mine, feeling my eyes on him. "Risa." was all he said, but I knew it was all he wanted to say.

"Izaya, let's move closer to the fire." he lifted me unquestioningly to the fireside, placing me gently on a thick soft rug which was a new addition. We looked at each other, I didn't know what to do. Should I start undressing? Should I even be in this position of undressing? Did he want to continue? I shoved the questions from my mind. I chose this. He was mine now. Following instinct, I leaned forward and kissed him. His soft touch entered my mouth, the kiss deepened, I couldn't stop myself, the fire he kindled caught ferociously, burning away self-doubt and caution. I knew what I was doing. He put his hands on my hips, and guided me closer, I was kneeling, he slowly pushed me down, never removing his lips from mine, the heat spread from my stomach throughout my body, igniting other fires, I squirmed involuntarily.

Izaya rolled, pulling me on top of him, and rested a hand on my ass, he massaged me lightly through the fabric, before squeezing and pressing my pelvis into his body. I gasped as I felt his hard weight through our pants. I should perhaps have been nervous, and walked away from him, away from my plans for this city, but I wanted this, I wanted him and what he had for me more than reason.

He thrust upward gently, I ground down with my hips. He moaned through our kiss. I laughed quietly. "You seem to have lost control of yourself, Izaya." I teased, aware my voice was husky with arousal.

He growled and rolled us over, now in the dominant position. "I do believe," he purred, sucking and kissing the skin down my neck to my collar "That you seem to be having some trouble breathing." It was true, every breath was an effort, I felt like his lips sucked every ounce of air from me. "And what was that?" he sucked the skin just above the limit of my covering again. I gasped and meowed, thrown in the folds of lust "A moan? Perhaps you like this torture? Maybe I should try a different spot."

Deftly, he unzipped the side zip of my brocade and flung it away into the room, leaving me completely bare chested. Without giving me time to be embarrassed or indignant, or what ever I would have felt, he smothered his mouth over my most sensitive spot, sucking it gently, and running his tongue around the small pink protrusion. It was magical. My spine arched with pleasure, and a surprised cry burst from my mouth. The rumble of his laugh spread into my chest from his mouth. I couldn't breathe, my heart thundered in my ears. I felt a tugging on my other breast, he used his fingers, squeezing and rubbing, playing.

"Mouth!" I gasped.

He raised his eyes to mine, still sucking my breast "What?" he asked, eventually removing his lips.

I moaned as he tugged my nipple with his fingers "Your... Mouth... Nice..." I managed finally.

He grinned darkly "You have no idea."

He was right, I didn't. After he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off slowly, reverently feeling the skin of my legs and stomach, he showed me how amazing his mouth really was.

Izaya licked his lips, and raised himself as I sat up, "I can't bare it, Izaya." I groaned, shifting and squeezing my thighs together for some relief.

He was panting now too, and nodded. He stood, and helped me to my feet. Wetness ran down my thighs as I stood.

We kissed deeply. I made my way slowly down this chest, feeling every muscle and tension as I unbelted his pants and dropped them to his ankles. Izaya stepped out of them easily, and I was faced with a problem. I'd never done this before. "Don't worry." Izaya said quietly "You can stop anytime, I would never force you."

"That's not it," I looked up at him, "I'm new to this business." and closed my lips around his shaft. My tongue flicked over the head, swirling, coaxing. He moaned and tilted his head back to the ceiling. I showed him how great my mouth was. But he couldn't stand it anymore, and neither could I. He growled with passion, and drove my back into the plush carpet. We stared at each other, and then I felt him touch me. I couldn't stand the ache inside me, it needed satisfying. I tilted my hips upward and wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him down with my heels. He slid inside with a moan, deliciously warm, but as he moved further into me, I felt the stretch. Almost all the way in, I whimpered slightly, then blushed. I'd never shown him weakness before.

"I'll be gentle." he said, but I heard the restraint in his voice. He could barely contain himself from taking me like a desperate man, this flipped me on incredibly. I relaxed my muscles, he slid out, and in smoothly, gently, tenderly. Izaya read my body and increased his pace slightly, I didn't have to do anything, my body was relaxing under his control, and the heat from our sex spread through my stomach. As soon as he entered me I felt the ache fading, now there was only pleasure. With each thrust my body spasmed, I felt the inferno in my stomach growing, pleasure was overtaking me. He asked "Can I, please?" I knew what he meant. I nodded, unable to speak, gasping to save my lungs as best I could.

Izaya grunted and thrust harder, I wasn't expecting him to be so rough, but I loved it. He powered into me, driving me back across the carpet so I had to grab onto the fibers tightly. I was screaming as he moved, it was too much, not enough, I couldn't handle so much of him inside me, there was too much pleasure, too much heat, my body broke apart in an instant, all my muscles tightened, legs spasmed, back arched, I stopped breathing, my heart swelled, and then I fell back to earth gasping and shaking, mewling with the repercussions of my orgasm.

Izaya had slowed and looked at me with slight amusement. "Enjoying, down there?" he asked sarcastically. I tried to give a witty come-back, but all that came out was a small moan. "I'm not done yet," he grinned and moved my legs to his shoulders. He leaned forward so my hips were tilted upwards, and put my wrists in his hand. "You'll like this even better." he sighed with pleasure as he slipped back into me easily. I gasped, it felt like all my pleasure senses were magnified by double. He took me mercilessly then, pounding me into the soft rug, loving my screams and moans as I writhed, desperate for more of him inside me, I needed more, I had to have more. "More!" I cried, and was granted more. My cries intensified. I couldn't bare it, he was too relentless, I'd break! And then I did, I burst into white-hot fragments with a scream of ecstasy, and collapsed onto the floor. Izaya slowed and stopped, feeling my stomach and laughing "You are magnificent!" he moved my legs gently down on either side of his waist.

"You..." I couldn't speak, my tongue was dry, my senses shattered "Moment?" I asked.

He nodded grinning "I'll get you a drink." he brought me a glass of cold water.

I sat up slowly and gulped it down. My heart was still pounding. "Thank you." I put the glass on the coffee table.

Izaya was smirking. "I don't think anyone in the millions of lovers in the world has ever been as responsive as you." he laughed and lay back on the rug, putting his hands behind his head.

I growled, embarrassed. I hadn't known I'd be so... Exuberant in my reactions, but I wasn't going to let him know that. Slithering over to his prone figure, I crawled over his body, and straddled his waist. He looked up at me, eyebrows high. "You have no idea." I curled my lip, and slipped him inside me. He felt different, hitting a different spot, but none the less delicious. He moaned as I swallowed him, and gasped as I moved my hips.

"How the-" he gasped and grabbed my hips, pushing me further down, and tilting his hips for me. I gasped and giggled.

"So responsi- ah!" he interrupted me with a forceful thrust, blanking my mind. My spine arched, heart thundered, and liquid leaked from between my legs. Izaya looked stunned "Did you just climax with one thrust?" he chuckled "Amazing!"

My legs were shaking "Shut up!" I slammed down onto him, cutting off his laughter. I repeated, again and again until I was throbbing and felt another wave of heat spreading through my stomach. He didn't want me to stop though, and took control of my hips, guiding them as I moaned and lost control again. I rocked as Izaya walked me through another orgasm, holding me until my moans quieted and my muscles calmed.

He was panting, and there was a sheen over his brow. It was strange, wrong almost, to be seeing that mortal side of him. He had always been an incredible force to fight, and now here he was, nestled inside of me, pupils diluted, breath huffing, fingers gripping my skin. I leaned down, and rested my head on his chest. His heart thumped against the skin, quick beats, which only increased as I traced a pattern with my finger over his throat.

We moved to the bedroom, though maneuvering up the stairs was difficult. My legs gripped Izaya's waist tightly, but kept slipping due to fluids. He seemed to have no trouble lifting me though. Lean muscles strained under his skin, I saw the taught ligaments moving, and felt his small effort as he held my body close to him. He kicked the doors to his boudoir open, and flung me on the bed under him. The complete darkness encompassed us in her arms, I felt as though every touch was magnified, the perfumed cloud of pheromones surrounding us heightened the delicious flame stoking our desire. We rolled and twisted, holding onto each other's bodies lest we lose ourselves in the darkness. I felt his breath on my face, and kissed. Heat inside of me. I cried out with pleasure. We were lost in the colors of our senses.

Afterwards we lay, exhausted, wrapped in each others limbs. I felt the soft breathing of Izaya on my neck, and the cooling touch of silk over my legs. My body was quiet, as though asleep. Muscles stilled, breath deep and even. I felt Izaya shift against my back, and he rolled over, releasing me with his arms, though our legs were still tangled under the sheets. In the pitch black he could have been anyone, but I knew him now. The feel of his skin, the sound of his breathing, the flutter of his eyelashes. He had been everything, for the moment we shared.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

Her scent enveloped me the instant I woke. Her sweetness lingered on my lips, and tickled my arms. I smiled before I opened my eyes. I knew that once I did, I'd see her sleeping beside me through the morning brightness of a skylight that acted as my alarm. The light-sensing proteins in my blood triggered my body to wake up once it was bright enough.

I blinked awake, and turned over. Risa was gone. I stretched and yawned, took a quick shower and stepped downstairs. She wasn't in the kitchen preparing a delicious breakfast for us.

Had she been embarrassed by our night of spontaneous passion? I laughed out loud. Man I hoped so! After the stunning display of humanity I'd seen, she had to be feeling something. I made a coffee and went back to my room, throwing aside my towel and pulling on a T-shirt and jeans. She may have just decided to go, it was already midmorning. Determined to shove the woman from my mind, I made my way down stairs to check my mail for business. Something tugged at my mind however. Something Risa had said last night? No. She hadn't said much that could be considered legible words. My lips curved with the memory. So delicious. I searched my email for entertainment, but nothing was as fascinating or entertaining as the woman who had left under such mysterious circumstances. If I wasn't continually walking into small patches of her scent, perhaps I would have doubted that the night even happened. I sent for some bakery pastries, and found myself eating in front of the fire. The remnants of coal and log had crumbled to cold ash. Her scent was strongest here, mingling with the woody fire. Chucking the wrapper into the fireplace, I sat back down at my desk. Work seemed impossibly boring. The idea of reading anything at this moment caused an unpleasant frown to twist my mouth.

Throwing down papers, I spun my chair and looked out over Ikebukuro. My windows needed a clean, rain had stained the outside with tears, but the picturesque view of the city nursed my wounded ego. Wounded? Ego? Yes I suppose peeved was the word, but not my pride. Not my feelings either, I had none to injure. Expectations. She had disappointed me. I expected better from her than a hasty sionara and not even a jibe at my manhood. I growled and pulled the hair away from my scalp. Damn that woman messed with my head!

No. No way. Blood froze cold in my veins. No way! As though in a dream, I sprinted out of my chair and upstairs. For the second time I kicked open my bedroom doors. Gone. My prize trophy and final element of the endgame was gone. I let the black widow into my home, and she had taken my head.

* * *

**WHOA. So the rating is there for a reason... I hope you found that less embarrassing to read as I did writing it! D: Was the night just a trick to Risa? What's she going to do with the head? How is Izaya going to get back at her? And the most important question- did you guys think this chapter was a good idea? I know most probably enjoyed the sexual tension, but too much of one thing can be unhealthy for you! Let me know what you thought :) criticism is ALWAYS welcome :)**


End file.
